Avengers 2nd Gen
by 13thFallenAngel
Summary: So the Avengers all have children. No one knows that Clint and Natasha have a kid. Follow how Aidan-Auryon becomes known, meets everyone and adjusts to her new life. Summary sucks, first story, don't know if I'll continue it but, whatever. Please review, flames and all I guess. T to be super safe. You have any ideas for future chapters? PM me.
1. Aidan-Auryon Jones

Aidan-Auryon Jones

The year is 2026. I have just found out that I was adopted. My life is not the one I have been living for the past 14 years. I've always wondered why my parents never really cared about me. I remember all of this as I wake, see, I've been in a coma for three months, or so I'm told. Maybe I should start with what I know, my name, Aidan-Auryon. I have been told my real last name, well names, Barton-Romanoff. I am in a hospital of some kind. There is a tall African-American man wearing all black. Black pants, black shoes, black shirt under a black trench coat. He even has a black eye patch, kinda weird. Another man with dirty blond hair that I was told is Clint Barton, my father, and a woman with fiery red hair Natasha Romanoff, my mother.

Let me tell you how I got here.

_July 1st, 2026_

_I live in Canada, Ontario to be exact, in a normal two story house. I live with my mother, father and three brothers, Christopher, Devon, and Dakota. I go to a high school like every other teenager. Unlike most of my peers, I keep to myself with a selective group of friends. My hair is medium long and brown with natural highlights. Depending on the lighting, my eyes change colour from hazel-blue to hazel-green both with gold flecks. They also change sometimes with what I wear. I am tanned and fit. I have more muscle than most fourteen year old girls. I weigh a solid 115lbs, most of the weight is my muscle. I'm 5'3" with some freckles littering my face and shoulders. I've just finished cleaning my room and am starting to relax. I'm just about to text my friend Hanna when,_

_"Aidan-Auryon, get up here!" My mother exclaims._

_"On my way!" I shout from my room in the basement._

_'Wonder what I've been blamed for this time,' I think to my self as I climb up the stairs._

_When I get up stairs and turn into the living room I don't expect to see my old best friend, Sam, waiting for me. A few months back we got into this huge fight because his girlfriend wont let us hang out together anymore and he's just going along with it so I'm just a little pissed and even more surprised that he is here. In my house. Waiting for me._

_"Hey, Aidan," he starts to say._

_"Why are you here? What do you want?" I interrupt, my words harsher than I intended._

_"I wanted to see if you would go to the movies with Sissy and I."_

_A part of me is touched that he is trying to start our friendship again. But the rest of me is screaming at me to still be pissed at him for this. I go with the easy response the quick one._

_"Wont your girlfriend be pissed off?" I ask bitterly._

_"Look, Aidan,I know you're mad, but please, hear me out."_

_"What? Me? Mad? No, I'm not mad Sam, I'm pissed! We've known each other since kindergarten and you just up and leave me once you get a girlfriend! I thought our friendship counted, I thought it meant more." I whisper the last part because its true and it hurt that none of it counted._

_"I'm sorry Aidan," He says with such sincerity that I can't stand it._

_"Goodbye Sam." I say as I turn and walk back to the basement and my room. _

_Saying goodbye was the hardest thing I've had to do in the longest time. I let him go again, my best friend. I look over to my clock and notice it's about six o'clock. I decide to grab an apple and head to the gym, I have two hours to work out my emotions before it closes at eight._

_I get to the gym not too long after because I ran down to the gym. After about an hour and a half of exercising and lifting weights, I decided to head to the punching bags. Before I get to them, however, I hear someone make a comment._

_"Well if it ain't Aidan Jones. How's it going AJ?"_

_I turn around and see that it was just my friend Mark. He's here with his twin brother and younger sister, Adam and Hanna. I've known them since kindergarten._

_"Hey Mark. What did I say aboUt calling me AJ? You know everyone calls me Aidan." I tell him._

_"Awe, come on, you know you like the nickname," Adam says, trying to tease me._

_"Hey Hanna, hold the punching bag for me?" I ask ignoring the twins._

_"Sure, just don't hit too hard this time, still have the last bruise." She says with a smile._

_"Sorry," I laugh._

_"Hey don't ignore us! Okay, you can ignore Mark-"_

_"What'd I do!?"_

_"You called her AJ!"_

_"I was joking with her!"_

_"Hey! Seriously don't ignore us!"_

_"You win! We'll call you Aidan!"_

_I pause in my workout to glance at them. Most of my workout I was holding back my laughter._

_"Yes you will," I try for seriousness but fail. "And don't forget it!"_

_In that moment I can't help it, I break out into laughter. Hanna does too. It's only funny because they can always make me laugh._

_Once Hanna and I stop laughing my phone goes off, signalling I had received an email. It's from dad. The email read;_

Aidan,

Marrie and I have decided you are now old enough to know this. You are not our child, we never could truly love you. We adopted you when you were two years old. You have never been our daughter. We only adopted you to help the boys behave, it did not work out.

Sincerely,

Anthony Jones.

_I knew dad—Mr. Jones never loved me, but that was just harsh. I must be in some kind of shock. I don't move. My phone slips from my hand and hits the ground. I can't focus. I only enter back into reality when Mark taps my cheek._

_"Aidan! Aidan you there? Hey, you're back, what's wrong?"_

_I just point to my dropped phone. Hanna picks it up and reads it aloud. She then walks over to me and hugs my still form. She whispers in my ear, _

_" I'm so sorry Aidan"_

_What the Hell! Does he not have enough balls to say it to your face?!" Adam all but yells._

_"Yes, it was quite rude." Mark calmly adds._

_I don't bother to pay attention, but rather, get lost in my thoughts. I lost my best friend again and no longer have a family to turn to. Who are my parents? Are they alive? Why did they leave me? Did they even love me? Hate me? Do they know where I am? Have they kept tabs on me? Do they know where I have lived?_

_Between my workout, the email and my million-thoughts-a-minute episode, it's almost time for the gym to close. I take my phone from Hanna and say goodbye to my friends before I go to change and to head 'home'. _

_When I leave the gym it's a quarter past eight and fairly dark outside. It's about a 45 minute walk back to the house from the gym, I don't have it in me to run there like I did to get to the_

_gym. I text Mrs. Jones that I should be back around nine and set off towards the house. I'm about ten minutes from the house when I feel eyes on me. I turn around to see a man has turned the corner and is following I go to take my shortcut hoping against hope that he won't follow me. No such luck. Two more men jump out in front of me in the alley. Now I'm really concerned, three large men, empty streets, empty alley and nothing to defend myself with. I have just enough time to think that this is going to go horribly wrong before the first man lunged at me from behind. I ducked and he just missed. I then proceeded to kick the back of his leg. I stand and turn around in time to be punched in the jaw. With the force of the hit I had stumbled back into the first man. He held my arms as the third man approached us with a knife. I didn't like that idea so, using the first man as leverage, I jumped up and kicked the third man into the knife the second man produced. I head butted the first man and made him stumble backwards. While I was trying, and somewhat successfully, fighting the first man the second man snuck around and stabbed my upper right thigh and, before I could scream, slashed my across my rib cage. I duck under the next swing of the first man and grab the fallen mans knife off the ground. And, running on adrenaline, I rise again I throw the knife at the second mans throat. The knife hits true, I never miss my target. Though I saved myself from the second man I am now defenceless. While trying to catch my breath, and summon some more strength, the first man came up behind me and hit me hard on my head. I fall to the ground, too weak to move or defend myself, and notice lots of blood everywhere. I can't have lost that much blood, could I? _

_Just as I think my life's over, he's gonna finish me off, an older man in a dark suit taps the first man on his shoulder. As the man turns around, Suit punches him in the face, kicks his legs out from under him and shot him. I notice Suit call over a woman, who in the midst of things I had not noticed, over to help pick me up. Due to my injuries, when they helped me up and held most of my weight, and, due to positioning, they held my rib cage and I screamed out, almost passing out due to pain and blood loss. Whoever was on my right momentarily let me slip causing weight on my bad leg and after a horrible scream filled with pain, I did black out._


	2. New Day, New Life

Previously:

_Just as I think my life's over, he's gonna finish me off, an older man in a dark suit taps the first man on his shoulder. As the man turns around, Suit punches him in the face, kicks his legs out from under him and shot him. I notice Suit call over a woman, who in the midst of things I had not noticed, over to help pick me up. Due to my injuries, when they helped me up and held most of my weight, and, due to positioning, they held my rib cage and I screamed out, almost passing out due to pain and blood loss. Whoever was on my right momentarily let me slip causing weight on my bad leg and after a horrible scream filled with pain, I did black out._

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Beep…Beep….

Beep…Beep….

Beep…Beep….

Beep…Beep….

Beep…Beep….

Beep…Beep….

Beep…Beep….

Beep…Beep….

I start to wake up. My head is pounding, my leg is throbbing, my chest is on fire and everything is sore. My ears are ringing, no, wait, beeping? Constant, annoying, beeping, all I can hear, ugh! Allowing my head to clear, I realize that the beeping is most likely a heart monitor. Why would I be hearing a heart monitor? I slowly open my eyes, that have crusted over with sleep, only to snap them shut against the bright lights. I moan softly. Someone was in the room, a man. They started talking;

"Ms. Jones,"

"That's not my name," I croak. Woah, my throat is dry and really sore.

"What?" He asked.

"Jones, it's not my name," I say. "I was adopted."

"I know," he said softly.

That caught my attention, so I asked;

"Whada ya mean 'I know'? Whada ya know?" I slur because I'm talking to fast. I blink my eyes open and bolt upright while talking.

"Do you know my parents?"

"He does." Another man, said entering the room followed by a woman with fiery red hair.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"He is Clint Barton. Your father. Your mother is Natasha Romanoff. Both agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and work for me. Your parents gave you up to protect you under my orders. You were placed in an orphanage until you were two when you were adopted by the Jones'. Your parents are Hawkeye and Black Widow," the man said. "I am Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So they never wanted to give me up?" I ask somewhat hopefully.

"If there were any other option for your safety we would have disobeyed Fury's order." The woman with fiery red hair stated. I focus on her and notice she is the Black Widow, my mother.

"Wait, wait, wait! How long have I been out for?"

"Three months." Fury replies.

"So it's October 1st? Wait! That means school's already started! I've missed a month of school!? What about my friends? Do they know about this? About me? Damn it! I missed summer too! Ugh!" I rant.

"Yes it's the first of October, school has started, your friends think you alone have moved to the United States and unfortunately, yes, you have missed summer." My dad said. I notice that Fury has left.

"It's 22:30, you should get some rest so we could leave tomorrow." Mom said.

I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to stay longer since I've been in a coma for three months but I heal fast, which is weird, and I'm not gonna argue, I hate hospitals.

"Okay," my answer is accompanied by a yawn.

Mom and dad give me small, delicate, awkward, quick hugs and say good night then left.

'This may lead to an interesting, new life.' With that last thought I let darkness and slumber consume me.

The next morning I was woken up at eight by my parents coming in to check on me. They were talking about getting me out of the medical wing early or something like that, I was still half asleep.

"Aidan, wake up." That was mom.

"Do you know how to use crutches?" My dad asks softly.

"Put them under your arms and walk?" I ask sarcastically.

"Pretty much," dad said with a smirk.

I use and adjust the crutches for around five minutes. Turns out walking with crutches against your scaring ribs is hard and very painful.

"Can we get some food? I'm kinda hungry." I say.

"Yeah, follow us," mom said. "And Clint, you're walking with us, not crawling through the vents." She stated in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Awe, come on Nat! I was gonna scare the shit out of the new recruits before we left." Dad complains with a fake pout.

"After breakfast we will," was all she said as she left.

They led me down too many twists and turns for my slowly catching up mind to comprehend. We ended up at like a cafeteria of some kind, larger then my schools cafeteria, maybe six times as big. There was so many types of food to choose from but I shouldn't eat too much too quickly. I grabbed a bagel with cream cheese and a carton of chocolate milk.

Everyone, it seems, was starring at me so to try and ignore them I ask the first thing that comes to mind;

"What time are we leaving?"

"It's 08:30, so half an hour." Mom said glaring at a few people behind me.

"Alright," I say. 'Well that conversation lasted long.' I think to myself. I can still feel people starring at me and I start fidgeting slightly. Mom and dad must have picked up on that though because mom pulled a gun and several knives off her person and started cleaning them well dad made a bow appear out of thin air, cleaned it and then shot an arrow across the room. After that no one paid me any attention and some ran out to avoid my parents.

"Thanks," I mummers softly. I don't like having to thank people, it usually means you owe them.

"No problem,"

"What's family for?" They said.

After breakfast, like mom said, her and dad went and terrified the new recruits. I'm not sure what they did because I was told to wait outside the doors. I waited with nothing else to do but stand there and try to remember what happened. They came back out at 8:55 saying a quin jet was ready for us, whatever that was, and once again led through the maze of halls.

When we got outside on the deck, it was really windy. I finally look down and notice my attire, I'm wearing a hospital gown. I must have said it out loud because dad joked around saying;

"Took you long enough to notice."

"Shut up Clint. Dr. Zanque said she may have temporary amnesia with how long she was in the coma." Mom stated while smacking him upside the head as we reached an odd air craft.

"I have amnesia?" I ask curiously.

"Temporarily."

"Oh,"

"It won't take long to get home, you can change when we get there." Dad said.

Once we landed on the tower, I assume we live in, we were instantly greeted by a man with a goatee. He led us inside and to, who I think are, the other avengers. There was a tall blond man who introduced himself as Steve Rogers, AKA, Captain America, a shorter man with brown hair and glasses that said he was Dr. Bruce Banner, goatee guy said Dr. Banner was also the Hulk, Thor was self explanatory, and goatee guy was Tony Stark or Iron Man. After greetings Mr. Stark lead us to the elevator and down to the 100th floor where all the second generations lived and made most of their messes. I did not get to get to meet the second gens because today was Friday, they were at school. Mom and dad were talking with Mr. Stark when he turns to me and asks how I got so banged up as he gestures to the door in front of us, indicating its my room.

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you can't remember?"

"Remember a fight," The sentence goes unfinished as I start to remember everything that happened. I fought with Sam, said I wouldn't go to the movies with Saige-Missy and him, going to the gym and getting the e-mail, walking home, the stalkers, the fight, my almost death, killing two men, lots of pain and even more blood. I killed two men. I killed two men! I stumbled and lost the grip on my crutches. Dad caught me gently before I hit the floor.

"Aidan? Aidan, are you alright." Mom asks, her face inches from mine.

"I killed them," I say my voice barley above a whisper.

"What." Questioned Mr. Stark.

"I KILLED TWO MEN!" I shout and hobble run the few steps I have to my room and lock the door. I run through another door to an adjoined bathroom, hide in the smallest spot possible and cry my eyes out, partially from pain and partially from memories.

**Tony's POV**

I heard shuffling behind me after Aidan-Auryon didn't finish her sentence. I look behind me to an unnerving scene, Natasha showing more emotion then ever by worrying about her child and Aidan-Auryon has the most blank look I've ever seen. She then says something so softly I didn't catch it.

"What?" I ask.

I look into her eyes and see nothing but pure fear, regret, pain and haunting. No one, especially a 14 year old girl, should ever have to have all that in their eyes. She shouldn't have to look so haunted. Then out of nowhere she yells;

"I KILLED TWO MEN!"

She then awkwardly ran into her room forgetting her crutches.

"J, unlock-"

"No Stark, she needs to work through this on her own." Clint interrupts me.

"But-"

"The first time you kill a person is the hardest, but two at once? Even to fight for your life using self defence is even harder, more so when you're younger." Natasha interrupts me with a hard look on her face and in her eyes.

We all head back up to the living room two floors up while I bite back comments about their parenting when their daughter had to kill people. We wait for the kids to come home, I highly doubt Aidan-Auryon will be coming out any time soon or that we will be seeing her again tonight. I explain to everyone else what's wrong and why Aidan-Auryon is not in the living room with us now.

**Jamie's POV **

I run out of my last period to wait at the flag pole. I get there to find that Cam, Ethan, and Sàràh already there, waiting. How they have the energy to run out of gym so quick after everything, I don't know. Well Cam and Sàràh I can understand, not Ethan. We just have to wait for Sàràh's twin Tànne and my twin Damion. Just as Happy pulls up with the limo Tànne and Damion come running out of the school. We all climb in and buckle up for the ride home.

"What took you guys so long," Happy jokes. "Mr. Stark has a surprise for everyone."

"Like what?" Tànne asks.

"Can't say," Happy teases.

"Man, why you gotta tease?" Damion fake pouts with a smirk. I roll my eyes at him and his antics.

When we finally get home Cam offers to take our bags to our floor while we pile into the elevator.

"Nah, I gotta get some blueprints from my room, I'll take them."

I get off on the 100th floor with everyone's bags and drop them off in our living room. I go to my room and get my blueprint tablet, walk back out and head to the elevator. As I am not paying attention to where I'm going because I'm too busy looking at the blueprints I have for a homework helper bot I trip over something in my path. I get back up and notice crutches. I bend over and pick them up absentmindedly and continue to the elevator. I step off the elevator and look up from my blueprint tablet and notice everyone, Damion, Tànne, and Ethan all smushed on one couch, Dad, Uncle Steve, Uncle Bruce and Sàràh on another, Uncle Thor was in an arm chair, Uncle Clint was perched on the edge of the bench that Aunt Nat was on by the window while Cam was just leaning on the wall close to the elevator. I see Dad, Uncle Clint and Aunt Nat all getting weird glances from Uncles Thor, Steve and Bruce. Dad looks up at me and points to an empty arm chair. I bring the crutches and sit in the chair. Dad stands up at turns to face everyone.

"Okay, now that everyone's here time to say something out of the blue. Legolas and Red have a kid!"

"Have?" Ethan questions.

"Yes, she's in her room." Aunt Natasha says.

I'm about to say something when the elevator opens and a girl stumbles out.

**Aidan's POV**

I must have fallen asleep sometime while crying because I woke up in a cramped position that was very painful to all my injuries. I slowly stand and stretch carefully then look in the mirror. I look like even more of a mess. I decide to wash up. Once I finish I wander/limp around my room until I find my closet. I pick out black short shorts, a loose pair of tan cargo pants, navy blue tank top and obviously underwear. I find a brush, brush my hair and put it in a side braid on my right side. I grab a pair of black socks slip them on, find black combat boots and put them on. I hop over to my door and open it only to find that my crutches are gone.

"Where'd my crutches go?" I ask aloud.

_They are currently on the 102nd floor. _I hear a voice say.

"Okay Mr…"

_JARVIS_

"Okay. Thanks." I reply. 'I you thank a disembodied voice?'

_My pleasure Miss Barton-Romanoff_

I use the wall as support and hop, wobble, limp over to the elevator. I call the elevator and hit the button for the 102nd floor and wait. The elevator dings and I start to walk out but stumble, remembering that I have injuries, so my leg gives out. I suppose that I could have pulled some stitches with all the hopping, limping, running stuff and that could be the reason my leg gave out. Right as I'm about to hit the ground I feel someone's hands catch my arms. The person helps me up and holds me for a few shocked, silent minutes.

"Jamie, pass the crutches to Aidan-Auryon." I hear Mr. Rogers say.

Jamie stands and walks over with the crutches and awkwardly gives them to the boy that's holding me and I.

"Here. There you go. You alright?" The boy asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I mumble. I really don't like thanking people.

"Did you cut your leg?" Another boy asks as I maneuver the crutches towards a couch that Mr. Stark has moved for me to sit. "It appears to be bleeding." The boy continued.

I look down and see that my leg has blood running down the pant leg. Mr. Stark elks me to sit down while Mr. Rogers gets up so I have more room. Mom appears out of nowhere with new pants, gauze, tape, a needle and thread.

"Everyone leave. I need to redo her stitches and that requires her pants coming off." Mom stated. Everyone leaves the room and I. Left alone with my mom and the supplies. "Can you slid your pants off, I'll turn away if you're more comfortable?" She asks.

"It's alright, I'm wearing shorts underneath." I reply.

"We don't have any pain killers right now so this may hurt." She says gesturing to the needle and thread.

"It's fine. I've had stitches before, with and without pain killers."

My only reply was a raised eyebrow. Mom redid my stitches then wrapped my upper thigh in gauze and taped it. She then passes me the other pair of pants, which are black cargo pants, and I put them on as she goes and gets everyone from the hallway. Once everyone is back in the living room my dad says;

"No fighting until you're healed or mostly healed." That earned him a hit to the back of the head from mom. I just laughed.

"Introductions you guys! Have fun, I'll be in the lab." Mr. Stark said.

"Okay,"says a boy with short brown, hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was tan and fit, maybe 5'9" or six foot. He maybe weighed 120. "Uh, I'm Damion, and, uh, yeah." I notice the adults have left.

"Damion Stark, stuttering around a girl? That's unheard of!" Jamie said sarcastically. Now that I looks their I see she has long, light brown hair, unusually light brown eyes, as well as being tan and fit. She probably weighs 115 and around five feet tall. "Hey, I'm Jamie, Damion's totally awesome and better twin."

"Hey!"

While the Stark twins were arguing another boy introduced himself as Tànne Thorson. He has long, blond hair, for a guy and blue green-eyes. He looks like he maybe weighs 140 or 150. A girl that kinda looks like Tànne speaks next.

"My name is Sàràh Thorson. It is a pleasure to meet you Aidan-Auryon." Sàràh has medium length blond hair, light green eyes and looks like she weighs 125-130. I'd have to say she's probably around 5'6" or 5'7", her brother maybe six foot or 6'1". She looks expectantly over at the boy that pointed out my leg was bleeding.

"Oh, right, sorry. Hello, I'm Ethan Banner." He says with a shy smile. He has short, curly black-brown hair and deep brown eyes with green flecks. He was, like everyone else, tan and fit. He looked strong for his small size. He was probably 5'8 ½" or 5'9" and maybe weighed 120.

Finally everyone looks at the boy that caught me and helped me with my crutches.

"Cam Rogers, nice to meet you…?" He has short-longish blond hair, his eyes are a clear ocean blue with green flecks like Ethan has. He is a title less tanned then the rest, but not by much, and definitely fit. You can see his muscles and probably most of his weight is muscle, he probably weighs 120, 125 at most and most likely 5'7" or 5'8".

"Aidan-Auryon, but everyone calls me Aidan."

"Nice to meet you Aidan." Cam finishes.

"We still going to go to the gym?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah. You wanna join Aidan?" Cam asks.

"Not with her injuries." My dad said. I look towards where his voice came and see a vent, not too surprising concerning what happened back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

"Why not dad? I won't do anything. I'll just watch and talk to them."

"I think you should get some rest."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Fine."

"Yes! Love you!"

We all cram into the elevator and hit the button for the 90th floor, the training room. Once we get off the elevator, I maneuver over to a side bench and watch as the others all run through an obstacle course. They each run it about five times trying to get faster times then each other. When they all take a break they come to the water station close to my bench.

"So, how old are you Aidan? 15? 16?" Jamie asks.

"Uh no, I'm 14." I reply.

"Really? I wonder if some of us are older than you," she muses.

"You're all 14?" I ask.

"Yeah, Cam's the oldest."

"Sàràh is the youngest. Her birthday is December 19th, Tànne's is December 18th, they were born five minutes apart. Then me and Damion born October 31st, nine minutes apart. Ethan is August 13th, and Cam on July 4th."

"What times?"

"Uh, 1pm and 12am?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"Me? July 1st, 12 o'clock in the morning."

"Okay, now you're the oldest. Fun."

"So who's last name you taking?" Damion asked.

"What was it before?"

"I think I'll keep both, so it's Aidan-Auryon Barton-Romanoff. It was Jones, but you know shit happens and they never really liked me."

"What do you mean?" Cam asks.

"Mr. Jones even said, via email, back on the day my life changed, back on my birthday. I was kidnaped once, when I was four, they didn't care. I was experimented on and now I'm a freak." I say. "Maybe that's another reason they hated me." I continued softly.

"Wait, wait, wait. Whoa, you were, kidnaped? And, they, didn't care? You were experimented on?" Cam asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much."

"I can show you what happened?" I say but it comes out as more of a question.

"Uh sure."

I maneuver my tank top so most of my back is showing and let my secret out.

"They used a drug that enhanced mutated genes buried deep with in someone's DNA. They unlocked mine, I'm still receiving more mutant powers." I say softly as I hear their gasps of shock and awe.

The span is about five feet each and they grow as I grow. They all stare at my silver-blue-green-white wings. I notice them approach hesitantly I nod slightly and spread my wings to their fullest length. They gently touch the soft feathers and send chills up my spine.

"They're beautiful." Sàràh commented.

"Thanks, I used to hate them, but now I don't." I say as I retract my wings back under the skin on my back.

_Mister Rogers requests that everyone gather in the communal kitchen for a family dinner._

"Okay, thanks J!" Damion replied.

We all head back to the elevator and cram in again as we head to the 102nd floor. We arrive on the communal floor and everyone, except for me, sits down at the table. They all serve themselves something to eat when Ethan notices that I'm not at the table eating as well.

"You gonna have something to eat Aidan?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"That's normal after waking up from a coma." Mom said.

"You were in a coma?"

"Yes she was, and she's gonna eat or she'll go back to the base's infirmary." Dad said.

"Fine I'll take an apple." I stop as I remember that last time I had an apple, last time I ate, was they day everything went wrong in my life. I grab an apple before I turn and head back to the elevator, I don't turn when my name is called.


	3. Morning Runs, Sad Stories

Previously:

_"Fine I'll take an apple." I stop as I remember that last time I had an apple, last time I ate, was they day everything went wrong in my life. I grab an apple before I turn and head back to the elevator, I don't turn when my name is called._

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

**Clint's POV**

Once Jarvis has informed me that Steve was done making dinner, I literally ran to the kitchen. Steve serves everyone and tells us to wait for the children. After a few minutes the kids appear when the elevator dinged. I'm happy to see that Aidan's fine with everyone and vice versa, after all, we just brought her here right after she woke from a coma. Everyone sits down and we all start eating.

"You gonna have something to eat Aidan?" Ethan asks.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"That's normal after waking up from a coma." Nat said.

"You were in a coma?"

"Yes she was, and she's gonna eat or she'll go back to the base's infirmary." I reply.

"Fine I'll take an apple."

Aidan suddenly stops talking with a far away look in her eyes. Then she blinks and a mask slips over her features and the look is gone. She turns around and limps back into the elevator.

"Aidan," I try calling her but she doesn't turn around. Everyone at the table is quiet as the doors close.

"I'll bring her some food, shall I?" Cam questioned.

"Give her some time and space. If she doesn't come up for dinner by the time we're done we'll bring her some." I say evenly.

We all eat in an uncomfortable silence, all trapped in our own thoughts. Everyone is just sitting around the table, staring, lost in thought until Ethan interrupts.

"She's still not here."

"We should bring her some food now." Nat says calmly.

Steve puts a sizeable amount of pasta on a plate with some homemade garlic bread. He passes me the plate and we get into the elevator. Cam opts to take the vents to meet us there. I push the button for the 100th floor and wait. Just before the elevator door opens we all hear a pain filled scream. It feels like it takes forever for the door to open and by the time it does the scream has stopped.

**Aidan's POV**

Only when I hear the elevator door close behind me do I turn around. I feel a warm, wet tear slowly run down my right cheek and I wipe at it furiously, I don't need to cry over this. It's the past, over, done with, not going back. When the doors open on the 100th floor I head strait to my room while eating my apple. I go to the far corner of my room and throw the core of my finished Apple into the trash can on the other side of my room. Score! I decide to take a nap even though it's only like 4:30. I wake up to a pain in my leg about three hours later. I move to reposition myself thinking my leg's just at a bad angle. My leg only feels worse, like my stitches were ripped open and someone melted a million knife blades, mixed it with poison and poured it on top of my wound, my chest is similar. My head is throbbing worse then when I first woke. I don't know how long it took, but I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed bloody murder. I don't notice anything past my scream, my subconscious might notice things, but I don't focus on them so I don't notice them. Next thing I know, I'm wrapped in someone's arms while they whisper soothing words of comfort in my left ear. By this point my throat is so raw from my screaming I can't scream anymore but tears are still streaming freely down my face like someone broke a dam. Through blurry eyes I can see everyone burst through my door and into my room. All but Cam. I start to calm down when another wave of agony accompanied by a bright flash of blue-white light hits me. I stiffened and griped Cams arms so hard my nails left crescent moon cuts and stifled a scream in the crook of his neck. Just like that, the pain subsides. I untangle myself from Cams arms a quickly run/stumble to my bathroom, hearing foot steps right behind me, and promptly throw up. I feel gentle hands lift my hair from my face and neck to prevent bile from getting in it. Once my stomach contents are emptied, and everything else my body could rid itself of, one hand stays in my hair while the other pulls me back. I look up and see it was Jamie, Ethan appears with a cloth and cleans my face.

"We'll leave you guys to help her." Mr. Stark says. I can see my parents hesitate slightly.

"We'll get her cleaned up and fed." Ethan replies dismissing the Avengers.

Can he even do that? Yeah, he totally can, he just did.

"You okay?" Damion asks me as he flushes the toilet.

"Yeah. Other than throwing up my guts, I feel completely fine." I reply honestly, "Little sore, but fine."

Jamie helps me up then over to the sink. I wash out my mouth about three times just to be sure I could no longer taste bile. She and Ethan then help me back to my bed.

"You sure you're okay?" Cam asks me.

"With food, sleep, and a shower I'll be fine." I answer with the most honesty I've ever said in one day in my entire life.

I ate maybe half the pasta and a bit of the garlic bread while everyone is talking, I chime in every so often. After I eat what I can stomach I sit back and listen to everyone as I drift off.

"Aidan! Care to add some input?" Jamie asks.

"About…?"

"Superheroes! What else? We can pick our parents and we're discussing which superhero is the best."

"Just avengers or…?"

"If you know any others then feel free to add them."

"Uh youngest I've heard of that I liked was Canada's Little Angel, the name sounds vaguely familiar, not well known but, familiar."

"Who?"

"I'm not even sure if they actually exist," I mutter while standing up and walking to my bathroom.

"What're you doing?" Ethan calls out.

"Huh? Oh, I'm gonna go have a quick shower, then," I add quickly before anyone *cough*Cam*cough* can interrupt, "I'm gonna get some sleep. Feel free to sleep here, just not in my bed."

I turn and continue walking to my bathroom to clean up. I turn and lock the door then move to get the temperature just right for my shower. I undress, and as I do I notice the stitches on my leg and chest are gone along with the lacerations leaving only thin white scars in their place. All my bruising is gone as well. I do a few quick push ups and jumps to see if it causes any pain. None. Ha! I quickly take a shower and wrap myself in a towel and rush out of my bathroom.

"Guys!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

" 'Sup?"

"Holy shit!"

"Uh, no comment."

Cam doesn't say anything but just passes me some clothes.

"Right, sorry." I say with a blush creeping up my neck and flushing my cheeks. I run back to the bathroom and dawn my pyjamas. Underwear, black short shorts, and a deep army green spaghetti strap tank top. I hang my towel to dry and run back out.

"Okay, now that I am wearing clothes," I start to blush again, "guess what?"

"What?"

"No pain. No bruises. All gone. Just scars!"

"What?!"

"See! Look!" I point to my leg and raise my top to just below my breasts, exposing my ribs.

"Wow." Damion says.

Cam's hand hovers just above the scar on my ribs.

"Hey you have scars on your back?" Jamie asks placing her cold hand on my warm back sending me forward with a jolt. Right into Cam's hand. His hand sent yet another jolt through me, this one warm, like a soft fire burning through me. I just stare at his hand for a few moments before I slowly lowered my shirt back down.

"Old news, but yeah, no pain. Yay."

"How?"

"Don't know. But I'm tired, time for bed." As I crawl into bed.

Jamie and Damion take the couch against the wall, Sàràh and Tànne are on the other couch, and Ethan took the arm chair. Why I have couches and an arm chair in my room, I have no clue. Cam sits on the floor so everyone has space but I don't see. I've already closed my eyes.

I woke about an hour later at 9pm, don't know why we all went to bed early but, whatever, with the need to use the washroom. When I got back I saw everyone sleeping peacefully. Except Cam, he looked uncomfortable. I go over and gently shake him awake.

"Hey Cam, get up."

"Wasup?"

"Nothing," I say helping him up. "You just looked uncomfortable. Help me get everyone a blanket."

Once he wakes up a little more we go and grab blankets for everyone and place them overtop to keep them warm. Cam's about to lie back down on the ground when I grab his arm and pull him to the bed.

"You can sleep at the foot." I say passing him a pillow and a blanket. I turn sideways at the head of my bed and take another pillow and my other blanket and settle down to sleep. Cam follows suit.

I wake again at 0500 and know I won't be able to get back to sleep again so I slip out of my bed and head quietly to my closet. I dig around to get a fresh pair of clothes, socks and running shoes. I slip over to the bathroom to change into similar clothes I had slept in. My shorts are deep navy blue and a little longer than short shorts, a black muscle top, white ankle socks and deep green running shoes with black accents. I place my used clothes in the laundry hamper and quietly leave the bathroom. When I exit I see Cam fixing my bed as if no one had slept in it. I walk over and tap him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing up so early?" I ask in a hushed voice.

"Was gonna ask the same question." He says with a smile but equally soft voice.

"Going for a run, you?"

"Same. Want to join me? It's safer to run with someone in Manhattan, don't know what creeps are out there."

"Sure. Why not?"

With that we crept out of my room and he went to get changed while I waited in the hall. I clicked a button on my watch and remembered that it was the 3rd, a Saturday. Saturday's are fun to go for runs, everyone sleeping in, catching up on their sleep. Not many people to bug you, other joggers, maybe. I'm interested in seeing the route that Cam takes for a jog, I've never been in New York before, let alone Manhattan! I wonder what I'll see or if anything interesting will happen. Probably not, nothing really exiting ever happens when I'm out jogging. Finally Cam exits his room in black knee length shorts and a smokey grey short sleeved t-shirt. He was also wearing black running shoes, over all he looked ready to go for a run.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yup. You'll love this route. Well, I hope so anyways." He trails off with a small smile.

"I'm sure I will like it Cam." I say hopping from foot to foot. "Can we go now?"

He doesn't answer but just smiles and walks over to the door leading to the stairs. We take the stairs to the lobby of the tower and walk a few blocks to Central Park where we start warming up and doing stretches.

By the time we're warmed up it's 5:45 and we start on our jog. It takes us a while to find a pace that's good for both of us. I usually full out run so I slowed down a little and Cam compromised by speeding up a little. We left the paths of the park and went into the woods. Most of our time was spent running in the woods, jumping over rocks and roots. We stopped by a small river and drank some of the water that we brought with us then turned and headed back for the tower. By the time we came back it was 8:30 and everyone was up eating breakfast. Admittedly that was the longest, and best, run I've been on. Cam and I enter the kitchen laughing about this squirrel that tried to jump the river, it landed on a small rock about two thirds of the way across, and slightly breathless because we raced up the stairs all the way to the floor. Unfortunately it was a tie.

"There they are!" Mr. Stark exclaims.

"We went for a run." Cam says defensively.

"We can tell." Cam's dad chimes in.

"Well you know I always go for a morning jog dad."

"So do I, but none of you really know my routines yet," I say sheepishly. "Are we in trouble?"

"Nah, I guess not. Besides you were wanting normalcy." Dad said with a shrug.

"So we're clear? Just like that? Off the hook?" I ask suspiciously, back with the Jones' it was never this easy, ever.

"Did you want a punishment?"

"Nope! Uh gonna hit the gym, bye!"

"Am I missing something? How did you run with your leg and ribs?" Mr. Stark asked.

"Uh, I'm healed." I say but it sounds more like a question.

"Overnight?"

"Pretty much."

"Yes, she's just got these battle scars to live with now." Sàràh chimes in.

"Scars? Already?" Dr. Banner asked while my mom just raised her eyebrow.

In response I lift the leg of my shorts a little more then they are now and then my black tank top to just below my bra to show the scar that starts on the lower left side of my ribs to the upper right and disappears under my bra.

"No, I don't know how it happened." I say before anyone asks.

'Not completely anyway.' I think bitterly.

"So, I'm just, gonna, you know, go work out now." I say slowly while backing out of the room.

"Not gonna have something to eat first?" Dad asks.

"Nope. I'm fine." I say as I continue to back out.

As soon as I am at the door I run down the hall, turn left past the elevator, and take the stairs to the floor the gym is located on. I find a punching bag and let out all my emotions in my kicked and punches. I get so lost in my workout, I don't know how much time has passed, when someone taps me on my shoulder. I do a quick spin and punch without thinking. I begin to focus ageing when I feel my fist meet flesh.

"Shit!" The person exclaims.

I take up a defensive stance as I practically yell my apology.

"I'm fine calm down."

After I start to relax I notice Mr. Stark on the floor nursing what is sure to be a black eye.

My eyes widen. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry Mr. Stark!"

"It's fine. And please just call me Tony, no one calls me Mr. Stark." He says giving me a strange look.

I help Tony to his feet. We walk to the elevator and are heading back to the kitchen when my stomachs growls.

"Sounds like you're hungry, well most people would if they got up at unholy hours in the morning then went for a run only to skip breakfast for a workout, or in your case, beating the snot out of a poor punching bag. What did it ever do to you? Anyway then proceeded to workout until lunch." Tony finishes as the doors open.

I just look at him while everyone looks towards the elevator. He looks at me as if he's expecting an answer.

"Are you always that long winded? Oh and you should probably put ice on your eye, don't want it worse then it's starting to look."

"What did happen to your eye Man of Iron?" Thor questions while almost everyone laughs or snickers at Tony.

Tony grumbles a response that I assume the others did not hear so I repeat it, " He said, 'Don't go near her when she's working out.' However I can't imagine why." I finish by smiling sweetly.

"But yeah, food, I should probably make some." I say looking down.

"It's alright, we saved you some grilled cheese and tomato soup." Mr. Rogers said.

"Thank you Mr. Rogers." I say looking at him with a question on the tip of my tongue but not asking and not meeting his eyes.

"While you're eating you can watch a movie with us." Jamie states.

"Alright."

"And just call me Steve, Aidan-Auryon."

"Call me Aidan, it's easier to remember and, alright." I say as I walk out of the room, a little hesitantly, with the rest of the kids and set up to watch a movie.

**Tony's POV**

"There's something wrong. She's hiding something." I say as soon as all the kids left the room.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Tony." Natasha said.

"What would she hide from us? Why would she hide anything?" Steve asked.

"Think about it Cap. She's only known us, what, a day or two? Would you trust someone you just met?" I ask.

"She trusts the kids." He points out.

"Yeah but they're her age. Besides, do you think she's told them everything?" I counter.

"Before you two start an argument that everyone will most likely regret, how about we just stop. If she really is hiding something from us she'll tell us when she is ready." Bruce interrupts.

After Bruce said that everyone just disperses to go do what they were working on before lunch. Bruce and I head back down to the lab to continue our project.

"You really should put ice on your eye Tony."

"It's not that bad, is it?"

"Not yet."

The conversation dies away as we each start working. About twenty minutes later while I'm working on an equation, and I keep messing up, Bruce speaks up again,

"What are you thinking about Tony?"

"This damn equation!"

"What else?"

"Aidan. Something happened to her before she came here, and I'm not talking about her fight or her coma, something really bad Bruce."

"With her family?"

"Yes."

"You're thinking she was abused aren't you?"

"Look at the signs Bruce! She calls everyone by their last name unless she was told not to, she doesn't really meet anyone's eye while talking, she was surprised when she wasn't in trouble after going for her run, she was scared and went to the gym, she left the kitchen hesitantly to watch a movie with her friends. Hell, after she hit me in the face, she went straight into a defensive stance then freaked out apologizing to me."

"Maybe she was, or she could have good reasons for all that, the fight and coma could have put her on edge."

I don't know who he was trying to convince more, me, or himself.

"Do you think we should tell everyone else?" Bruce said after a while.

"No. We have nothing concrete. We'll just have to watch her a hope if it's true that she will tell us." I say dejectedly.

**Aidan's POV**

After the movie the rest of the day just flew by. We talked more, ate dinner then decided to have another sleepover. This time everyone brought their blankets and pillows. We were going to make big comfy places for everyone but decided to make a ginormous fort with almost everything in my room. With seven creative minds our fort turned out to be amazingly huge and an odd shape. We stayed up late to talk and eating snacks until we passed out around one in the morning. We all slept late, even Cam and I. Turns out we both don't go for runs on Sunday mornings.

By the time we all woke up it was about 11:30. Instead of going and getting lunch we started talking about school. What it was like, how big the school is, some people I should avoid, stuff like that. We cleaned up our fort after deciding one last sleepover before school starts, this time our own little beds, and we all left the tower to go to a café for lunch. The day was so fun I feel it passed by too quickly and before I knew it, it was time for bed. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**Ethan's POV**

"What you lookin' at Ethan?" Jamie asks looking over my shoulder to my tablet.

"Remember our conversation about superheroes a few nights ago? Aidan said something about not being sure if she made up a superhero or if 'Canada's Little Angel' existed. I wanted to look into it, I mean I've never heard of them, you?"

"No, valid point. Continue oh smart one."

"Haha, very funny."

"Hate to break up you two lovebirds but you find anything, because if not keep your voices down, Aidan is sleeping." Damion interrupts.

"Right, uh, yeah." I cough. " I, uh, I did find something. She was essentially a superhero. She looked like an angel, she had wings, blond hair that looked like a halo while flying and would fly all over Canada helping to fight crime for about two years. She died pretty young. She died when she was six, in Saskatchewan from a bomb. Police in Saskatchewan found a bomb that was too complex for their bomb squad. There was a man who was still running around with a manual trigger, she found him but she was stuck right beside the bomb. There was a witness, another kid, he said she put up a real good fight and grabbed the other kid and flew out of the building. She was still trying to get away when the building blew. She dived down and shielded him with her body and wings."

"There's a video." Sàràh points out.

I click play on the video, everything I read happens. The video is still playing when the smoke clears and all you see is the boy wandering around, covered in soot. The boy is quickly taken to the paramedics. A black silhouette moves slightly in the corner of the video.

"Is that-?"

"Oh my God! She's still alive!"

The little girl gets up, only to fall back to the ground. A firefighter notices her. He runs over to her a gently picks her up and brings her to another paramedic. The paramedic starts asking the girl questions.

_'What's your name sweetheart?'_

_'Canada's Little Angel.'_

_'Come on let's keep those eyes open. There you go, how old are you Angel?'_

_'S-six.'_

_'Alright. Tell me Angel, what's your family like? You have brothers or sisters?'_

_'Bad. I-I need to, to help, let them kn-know someone cares for th-them. They n-need love, not l-like m-m-me.'_

_'Crap! She's flatlining!'_

The medics give in after five solid minutes of trying to restart her heart and declare her dead.

That's the end of the video.

"It says that there's a statue of her in Saskatchewan because of her bravery that day. It's a major tourist stop for Canadian's."

We stayed up later talking about this subject before we decided to go to sleep.


	4. School

**Okay so thanks to those who have followed the story and for sticking with it, I know I'm not the fastest at updating. Oh, if you have any ideas to make this story better I will try to incorporate them into the story. I love hearing ideas and yours would help. Thanks chaps, have a wonderful day.**

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

_Previously: _

_The medics give in after five solid minutes of trying to restart her heart and declare her dead. _

_That's the end of the video._

_"It says that there's a statue of her in Saskatchewan because of her bravery that day. It's a major tourist stop for Canadian's."_

_We stayed up later talking about this subject before we decided to go to sleep._

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

**Aidan's POV **

I wake up at 0600. I take a look around and see everyone spent the night in my room, one big sleepover! Yay! Pppfft. Everyone was in the same position as the first nights sleepover. I grab my clothes and change in my bathroom. I exit wearing green cargo pants, a black t-shirt, combat boots, and a fitting, black leather jacket. I wear only one piece of jewelry, a necklace. It's an obsidian black circle with a shape that runs through that looks like a flame made from a ruby, to the left side an emerald is fitted into the space between the flame and the edge of the circle, while to the right on the bottom is a sapphire and above a clear diamond. It was made to represent the elements of fire, earth, water, and air. I walk over to Cam because I want him to help me with something. I wake him and tell him my plan. He leaves to go get dressed and comes back ten minutes later with the water guns loaded. He passes me two of the pistols, one was made specifically for whipped cream, he has the same artillery, and with a quick nod we open fire on our friends. Before they know what's happened we are out of my room and have stashed the guns. We head to the elevator and head to the kitchen. We manage to keep straight faces the whole time and not laugh at all.

"Where's everyone else?" Bruce asks.

"They should be here soon." I reply.

As if on cue the five other teens run from the direction of the stairs and halt in the kitchen. I don't look at them just yet, I have to try and prepare myself. Tony and my dad burst out laughing right as I turn around. I try not to laugh but then Cam starts and I can't stop myself. I end up doubling over with laughter, using the counter for support. Cam is laughing his ass of and falls to the floor which gets the rest of the adults laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up!" Jamie snorts becoming infected by the laughter.

That just puts me over the edge. I'm now curled up on the floor laughing so hard you can't hear it anymore and I have tears streaming down my face. I calm down enough to get back up and see the others send me an angry glare before they leave to get washed up, I end up on the floor again laughing. Fifteen minutes later, when everyone has calmed down and gotten cleaned up, I ask about my school supplies around hiccups.

"Yeah, I have a bag set up for you waiting in the car with everyone else's. However, Tony was the one who actually bought your stuff." Dad said.

"Okay, th-thanks. Ugh! I ha-hate hiccups-ups!" I ground out.

"Ha! This small payback is a bitch, not as much as the real deal will be though." Damion yells with a sinister smile.

I just hold my breath and roll my eyes.

After a few minutes of holding my breath, taking a breath, and repeating, I can feel my hiccups subside.

"Hey, have any of you heard of Canada's Little Angel?" Ethan asks out of the blue.

"Who?" Bruce and Steve ask simultaneously.

"I have not heard of this Angel of Canada." Stated Thor.

"We tried to recruit her years ago." Mom said.

"Before she died of corse. But we couldn't find her, she was like a ghost." Dad said.

"Wait. You tried to recruit a five year old into S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Tony cried out. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"She's dead. Besides, we couldn't find her." Dad argues.

'If only they knew.' I thought.

"Wait. Who is she?" Steve asks confused.

"This awesome little girl that died when she was six. She was called Canada's Little Angel because she looked like an angel with her little wings while she flew around saving people and solving crimes." Tony says while bringing up a picture of a little girl.

"How'd she die?" Bruce poses the question.

"She died in an explosion." It was true, she died in the fire, and what survived was no longer an angel but a broken girl.

We all sat down to eat breakfast and as soon as that was done we set off for the limo to head to school. We take the ride in silence and arrive at school a little earlier then usual so I can retrieve my schedule. We're heading up to the office when Damion speaks up,

"Cam, she's back. Bitch at twelve o'clock."

"Not again. She does this every morning."

"Hey Cam. So did you think about what I said?" She asks twirling her hair.

"Uh,"

"Cam you coming? I still don't know where I have to go." I call ignoring the signs to the office.

"And who are you?"

"Someone you don't know." Something about this girl just pisses me off.

"Right, well," she starts getting up close in my space, "just stay away from Cam, and you'll do fine."

"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks." I say giving her a shove out of my space.

"What?"

"Listen, you look like the Queen B. I could care less. I just moved here and I'm pretty sure you acting petty won't do anything but make you look like a fool." I gesture for the gang to start moving.

"I don't know who you think you are-"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be getting along with you. Look, I would love to continue this but the bell is going to ring and I still need my schedule."

I go back to the group and we all head to the office, ignoring the girl and the other students. We enter the office and the secretary asks for my name.

"Aidan-Auryon Barton-Romanoff." I answer.

"Here you are. Have a good day sweetheart."

"You too."

We step outside the office to see what my schedule is. I have Russian first, Martial Arts second, Physics third, Math fourth, lunch, English fifth, and Physical Education sixth.

"Hey, you have an extra period during lunch." Damion says while looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah, you have art. Cool." Jamie says over my other shoulder.

"Do you two even know the concept of personal space?" I ask with a laugh.

"On the bright side, I'm in your Russian and Martial Arts, Ethan's in your Physics as well as Math which also includes Damion, Jamie, and Tànne. Then me in your Art class and the whole gang in English and Physical Education." Cam says behind me.

With that the bell rings and we head off to our first period classes. While Cam was leading me to Russian he started another conversation, only, it was in Russian.

"Вы говорите по-русски?" (Do you speak Russian?)

"Может быть, я немного ржавый." (I may be a little rusty.)

We walk into the classroom shortly after and take our seats. We wait patiently for the teacher to arrive. When she does, she starts in Russian.

"Доброе утро класс. Я миссис Джейн, ваш учитель питания. Сегодня у нас есть новый студент присоединились к нам, мисс …" (Good morning class. I am your supply teacher, Mrs. Jane. Today we have a new student joining us, Miss…)

"Айдан-Auryon Бартон-Romanoff. Я вышел из комы через пять дней назад, и передается от TAS в Канаде." (Aidan-Auryon Barton-Romanoff. I came out of a coma five days ago and transferred from TAS in Canada.)

Everyone looks towards me with a look of shock, weather it was because they understood me or because they didn't think I understood, or spoke, Russian, I'm not sure.

"Very well. Repeat again, this time in English."

"Aidan-Auryon Barton-Romanoff. I came out of a coma five days ago and transferred from TAS in Canada." I repeated.

Now everyone is gapping and whispering.

"Whatever." I mutter with a roll of my eyes. "How long are you our supply teacher Mrs. Jane?"

"For the semester."

"Alright."

The class started then finished. Cam took me to Martial Arts class, we participated, then he walked me to Physics. I sat with Ethan, we did our work, class finished. We wait by stair case 3C for Damion, Jamie, and Tànne then head up to Math. The bell for lunch rings and we head off to find Cam. He's by his locker trying to get past Queen B and her entourage.

"Awe man." Damion whines.

"The fuck is wrong with her?" Jamie growls.

"Got this." I say walking over to Cam's locker.

"Yo Cam, you still gonna take me to Art class, or you gonna skip? I never pegged you for the type to skip class." Queen B is about to talk but I caution her off. "Bitch please. I've had enough of your bull shit for one day, so please, just keep your trap closed."

Then I pulled a happily stunned Cam down the hall a bit.

"So, where do we go?"

"This way." He pulls my hand and leads me down the hall. "You really like to piss her off, don't you?"

"What? Me? Never." I try feigning innocence.

"Right."

"Hey!"

"Hay's for horses." He looks back at me with a smirk.

"Maybe we should get Queen B some."

"Queen B?"

"Don't know her name. Don't care."

"Alright." He says with a laugh and let's go of my hand. "Well, we're here."

The whole class was uneventful, well, except for Cam and I scheming to have a working plan to get Queen B to leave him alone and working on our projects. Since I came late I could choose to do whatever I wanted, but the rest of the class had to do a self portrait.

"Miss Barton-Romanoff, care to show your work?" Mr. Jensteed, the art teacher, asks.

"Uh, sure?" I question back.

"Up front."

I have this thing a bout dragons. Their beautiful but could kill you in an instant, apparently like my mother, but they've always just been my favourite mythical creature since I could remember. Anyway, I walk up to the front of the class holding my 9" X 13" colour sketch of a majestic, deep to light metallic blue dragon, with green and black accents, lying down on the sandy shore of a crystal blue lake with a warrior woman sitting in front of it. The scene is complete with a background of a full, lush forest in full bloom and small flowers.

"We can't see anything back here." Some boy in the back calls out.

Mr. Jensteed motions for me pass it around, which makes me nervous. Art was always a safe place for me. If I make something I like, it takes a lot of trust and effort to actually let someone take it. Instead I walk around, still nervous that someone will take my work. When the clock signalled half of lunch was over, I didn't wait for Cam or grab my bag, I just left the room as quickly as possible.

**Cam's POV **

I watch as Aidan walks around nervously, not noticeably, with her art. She kept receiving complements but she was walking slowly and kept glancing at the clock. She went slowly and only got to show about the front half of the class. As soon as the half period was over she just ran out. I quickly cleared up our areas and left to find her and the rest of the gang. As I ran out the door to the class I literally ran into Ethan and knocked him into Damion and before I hit the ground Tànne grabbed my bag and pulled me up while Damion steadied Ethan and himself.

"Sorry man."

"It's fine."

"Why do you have Aidan's bag?" Jamie asks.

"Where is Aidan?" Damion counters.

"Huh? Oh, um, she ran out of art pretty quickly."

"To go where? She doesn't know the layout of the school, she haven't even looked at a map!" Sàràh exclaims.

"Not sure." I say heading towards a crowd with lots of noise.

"What's going on over there?" I hear Tànne ask. I ignore him and keep going. My gut says something is wrong, my gut is never wrong. As we get closer it's clear what the crowd is saying, 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' I run over and manage to slip past the crowd to see a boy and another kid in a hood fighting. Over paper. Really? Paper? Ugh.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I yell over the crowd.

"Tarren and that kid are fighting over art." One of Tarren's friends tell me.

I realize Tarren was the kid who made Aidan nervous in art, and the hooded kid was Aidan.

"Tarren, just give her back her art, she still needs to hand it in."

"Not till I see it!"

"Give it back now!" Aidan yells lunging for it again.

Tarren pushes her out of the way and into a locker. I go to step in but someone holds me back. She kicks him into a wall. He hits it a falls. He try's to catch himself but he's holding the paper and it tears as he lands he rolls off, as Aidan was coming over, and trips her. Aidan's face hits the ground right by her work. She ignores Tarren. She ignores the blood coming from her nose. She ignores everyone and everything. She stares, just stares at her work. The guys and I disperse the crowd while Sàràh and Jamie go to Aidan.

"Aidan? You okay?" Sàràh asks gently.

Jamie takes part of her sleeve and gently wipes the blood from Aidan's face.

"Aidan? Aid-" She cuts me off.

"How do we get to English?"

"Follow me."

She gets up and turns away from me. I walk ahead and we head to English since the end of lunch is in a few minutes.

**Aidan's POV **

English was as uneventful as most classes are, boring, but not as much, probably because I liked English and Physical Education the best at TAS. Then we head over to Physical Education. I stay in my black t-shirt, change to yoga pants from cargo pants, hang up my leather jacket, and put on black converse and put my combat boots with my other belongings. I debate weather to wear my necklace or not, I will. I leave the change room with Sàràh and Jamie. We end up seeing the boys surrounded by Queen B and her girls.

"Shit! Why must Serrina do this every day?"

"Let's just get the boys."

We walked over to the group of girls. Sàràh calls for her brother, so they can practice a move before class starts. Jamie called for her brother and Ethan and started to talk about some project they're working on at home, very scientific. I had to think of something to get Cam out of there, but he notices me first. He rushes over to me and pulls me away claiming he needs to talk.

"You forgot your art. It's in the guys change room, want me to get it?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," he says when we were out of ear shot of the girls.

"No prob."

"I mean it you know."

"What? The thanks?"

"Well that and the art. I thought you might be able to re-create it."

"Oh, yeah, thanks." I say forcing a smile.

"Hey, remember this morning, our little prank?" He asks me softly.

"Yeah." I give a small laugh.

"Well, now we have to watch out for their payback."

"Right."

"Today, class, we will be sparing in pairs. Grab your partner and go."

"Mr. Smithian? Don't we have to sort where the new kid goes?" Serrina tries, and fails, to look innocent.

"We have a new student?"

"Yes Sir. I'm right here." I say stepping forward. "Aidan-Auryon Barton-Romanoff."

"Step forward and demonstrate your skills."

"On?"

"Me."

"Alright."

I walk up to Mr. Smithian, give a slight bow to demonstrate respect, then give a strong hard blow to his stomach to double him over, a side kick to the head that sent him stumbling, and a sweeping sidekick to his legs.

"How long Mr. Rogers?"

"30 seconds. Is she in my group?"

"Yes. Get in your groups and get to it."

"Anyone else in our group?"

"Nope, I was the best."

"Was?"

"I don't know if your better than me or not."

"Well, we'll just have to figure that out, won't we?"

"Oh, yeah." He said with a smirk to match mine.

We both bowed and we began circling each other. Cam threw the first punch and I blocked. I threw a punch then he blocked. For the whole class we aimed and blocked each other's blows. We were both so absorbed in our fight that we didn't hear Mr. Smithian say we could stop and hit the showers. We continued our fight until instead of blocking my punch, Cam grabbed my arm and flipped me. I rolled with the force and kicked out his legs from behind and as I was about to get up he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. We rolled and wrestled until I landed on top and pinned him. We both get up and bow then laugh.

"I guess we're pretty close right?"

"Yeah. Glad your with me and not against me."

Cam smiles and we notice our crowd.

"As I said, get showered and changed." Mr. Smithian says to the class.

I don't want every girl to question me or even for all of them to talk to me so I run in, grab my stuff and head to a bathroom to change. Once I'm done I put everything in my bag and leave when the bell rings. I wait for everyone by where we were dropped off this morning. The rest of the gang appears shortly after. We all wait in silence for the limo. It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop a mile away, now I wish they were talking. The limo comes and we all get in. I barley have my seatbelt on when they start. I have six words to say, be careful what you wish for.

**Okay, so I have ideas for the next chapter, there will be some rough patches and stuff, but, hey, I'd love to hear your opinions and ideas, after what I want to happen I have no clue where this is going to go. So suggest ideas if you want, and I'll try to incorporate them. Thanks!**


	5. Somewhat Bad Week

**Okay so so I know I haven't posted lately but I've been busy with school and getting my volunteer hours to graduate next year and I'm also taking a college course so bare with me. Anyway I think this is a shorter chapter but, you get what you get. Thanks for reading this story.**

_Previously:_

_I don't want every girl to question me or even for all of them to talk to me so I run in, grab my stuff and head to a bathroom to change. Once I'm done I put everything in my bag and leave when the bell rings. I wait for everyone by where we were dropped off this morning. The rest of the gang appears shortly after. We all wait in silence for the limo. It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop a mile away, now I wish they were talking. The limo comes and we all get in. I barley have my seatbelt on when they start. I have six words to say, be careful what you wish for._

**Aidan's POV **

"Wow."

"No one can beat Cam!"

"Did you see what she did to Mr. Smithian?"

"How did you do it?"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

Their voices all start to blend together until it just annoys me.

"Guys!" Cam half yells.

"What?" They ask collectively.

"Give her a break and shut up. I don't think she wants to hear this."

"She doesn't, or you don't?" Damion asks.

"Cam is right, I don't want to hear this. Maybe I did four months ago, but not now."

"Oh, why four months ago?" Jamie asks me.

I must have done something to show my apprehension because she adds quickly,

"You don't have to tell us, if you don't want to."

"It's fine, you guys are my friends, you deserve to know. Four months ago I was still trying to be accepted for who I was by who I thought was my family. They weren't so, with you guys, I don't have to try to prove anything."

"Well, we'll always be here." Cam says.

"Yeah, we're your family now." Ethan says.

"Family, it's not just by blood, you can choose your family too." Damion said.

"Wow. That was surprisingly deep Damion." Jamie comments.

I manage a smile while everyone talks and before long, we're home again. We walk inside and head for the elevator. Just as we hit the up button Sàràh turns to me.

"How do you feel about air vents? You ever climb in them?"

"Uh, no."

"You want to? The vents were built to hold the weight of people in them, big people that weigh a lot. Cam can show you how to get up through the vents."

"What?"

"If Cam's game, then sure."

"Uh, sure."

Tànne and Cam offer leverage to boost me up to the vent by the elevator doors. I ignore them. I use a potted plant, jump and catch the small over hang above the elevator, then swung back and jumped and caught the vent cover. While hanging I managed to move the cover and pull myself in.

"You gonna come up, or stand and stare?" I call down.

Next thing I know Cam's pulling himself up into the vent beside me. We climb all through the vents until we reach the 102nd floor. We find the vent to the communal kitchen and drop down. I drop in the middle of the Avengers and roll, quickly followed by Cam. Steve looks like someone from the 40's just appeared, Tony looks like he almost had a heart attack, Bruce and Thor look a little spooked, the former breathing calmly and deeply, my dad is laughing, Tony and Thor join while my mom has a small smile.

"How was your first day?" Mom asks.

"Good." I say, then mutter, "not the fights but that's life."

"Three fights?" Steve asks. I guess he really does have super hearing.

"Yeah." I say looking down at my feet.

The look Steve gives me makes me feel like a kicked puppy. By now the gang is up on the floor with us. I want space so I start to head to the elevator. While I wait I can hear Cam.

"What was that look for, she obviously felt bad about it! She was distracting this girl that won't leave me alone, those fights were verbal. Then some kid had to be rude and start a fight with her over her artwork. He took her art and tore it in half, right in front of her face. It was the best damn sketch I've seen, even better then yours!" Then he runs into the elevator as it's about to close.

**Steve's POV **

We're all just standing around in the kitchen when the celling vent cover pops off and Aidan and Cam jump out. I'll admit they gave me a scare but not as much as Tony I think. Natasha is the first one to speak.

"How was your first day?"

"Good." She says then mutters, "not the fights but that's life.

"Three fights?" I ask.

She looks up shocked, then looks down at her feet as I give her a look.

"Yeah."

I glance at Clint and Natasha to see their reactions. Clint looks like he wants to be proud and disappointed at the same time, Natasha looks indifferent. I notice the other kids have gotten off the elevator and we're now crowded in the kitchen. Aidan just walks over to the elevator and hits the button to call it. Then Cam gets in my face. He yells at me and I've never thought this day would happen, I mean Cam and I are really close, we've always agreed and never fought over anything unless we played war when he was a kid. Next thing I know he's over at the elevator and slips in before the doors close.

"Damn." I whisper.

"Wow. Okay. I think our boy's got a little crush!" Damion says excitedly.

"Well no shit! How blind can you get!" Jamie smacks her brothers head.

"Dude it was so obvious." Sàràh says.

"Really?"

A chorus of no's all come from the boys.

"You're all idiots!" Jamie's yells and storms out with Sàràh following close behind.

"She's planing something." Tony says. "I'm so in!"

"Hey! That's our kid!" Clint exclaims.

"And my son!"

"They could do well together my S.H.I.E.L.D. brothers and Lady Natasha."

"I take no part in this!" Bruce calls over his shoulder as he quickly shuffles out of the room.

Everyone else turns towards Natasha. She levels a death glare at everyone and we all head to the elevator to talk to Cam and Aidan.

**Aidan's POV **

"You know, you didn't have to do that?"

"Yes I did. He can be such a-a, ugh."

"Parent? Idiot? Annoyance? Father?"

"Yeah."

"And now is when I hit you."

"Why?"

"I can stand up for myself." I say as I hit him on the shoulder. "But thank you for the help."

We exit the elevator and head towards my room. I set my bag down in the corner by my desk.

"You know where any art supplies are?" I ask Cam.

"Yeah, there's a whole art floor that Tony created for me when I was younger. We can go there."

We start to head back to the elevator but see that it is already in motion. Cam grabs my hand and runs down the hall to his room. He lets go and starts to pry off his vent cover.

"I don't know about you, but I don't fell like facing everyone right now." He says quickly.

"I'd prefer not to." I reply.

We swiftly, well as swiftly as you can when you have a back pack on in Cam's case, through the vents and dropped down from the vents into the art floor.

"JARVIS, initiate lockdown procedure Alpha-Yankee-Tango-5-3-Romeo." Cam commands.

Lockdown procedure Alpha-Yankee-Tango-5-3-Romeo commenced.

"Good. Override code Zulu-Foxtrot-9-5-0-3-Wiskey."

Override code Zulu-Foxtrot-9-5-0-3-Wiskey accepted.

"Codes?"

"Yeah. One for lockdown and the other because I don't want anyone to override the lockdown code. We both don't really want to face anyone right now, so, yeah."

"Cool."

"Oh, you can work on your project now. I have the two halves."

"Right."

Cam and I sit down in separate places in the room we dropped into to do our homework. Fifteen, maybe twenty, minutes later we finish our work. Cam's project was of a small wooden cottage with a river running across and a small bridge and a beautiful landscape. The river has a lot of different hues of blues and greens, there's some purple, yellow, and white as well.

"And this is your project?"

"Yeah. If it's a real place, I will find it and live there one day. You want to work on something?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno, something. You getting hungry?"

"Yeah, okay. Yes I'm hungry."

"Well follow me to the kitchen."

"On this floor?"

"Yeah, dad didn't want me to become like Tony, so he had a kitchen built in."

Cam and I ended up making stir fry and telling JARVIS that we would not be up for dinner. We ate and discussed what happened in the periods we don't share. Then we started discussing ideas for what to work on.

"What if we each do different parts of it?"

"Sure. So what should we do for the subject."

"Hmm. Avengers or families?"

"Avengers and their families. Park, tower, or forest?"

"Forest. Soft or bright colours?"

"Mix of both, but more soft. A pond or grassy clearing?"

"Small pond. Makes for a more relaxing idea to be around a pond."

"Alright, start on background sketches, I'll do foreground sketches. We'll compare and pick the best corespondents."

"Let's get to it."

By 5:30 we had finished several sketches and chose the best two that better matched and seamlessly blended into each other."

"Now what?"

"Now we choose places and positions to put everyone in."

"Alright."

Half an hour later, we had created different many different positions and just need people and their proportions to put into the image.

"JARVIS, pull up the images of everyone's families."

JARVIS pulled up all the family photos and I came across one of Cam's.

"Hey Cam?" I ask as I point to a woman.

"That was my mom."

"Was?"

"Yeah, she died a quite a few years ago. About a month before my 8th birthday. Hit by a car, drunk driver. She, uh, she never made it off the operating table."

"You lost you mom when you were seven? That must have been harsh." I say knowing an apology won't help.

"And hey! You still have your dad. No matter how many fights you have, he'll always have your back. And this is probably very sappy but, she loved you and will always be with you."

"You're right," Cam says with a huff of laughter, "that was sappy. If you don't mind my asking, how did you get in the coma?"

"I, uh, I. Thing is, uh." I give a frustrated sigh.

"You don't have to tell me."

"No it's fine." I say as I mess up my face. I start from the beginning. How I was bored then mad, went to the gym. I told him about the e-mail and my walk home. How I was ambushed then saved.

"Then I saw darkness and woke up to eye patch." I finished. To be honest, it felt nice to tell someone.

"God, Aidan. I had no idea."

"Of corse not, that's why you asked."

"You're alright, everything is alright now."

"Is it? Is it Cam? I killed two men!"

"It was self defence. It's not like you had a choice. You didn't want to kill them, right?"

"I didn't want to but-"

"Just remember that and you'll be fine, Aidan."

"Whatever." I yawn. "What time is it?"

"Uh, 11:30."

"Huh, time does fly when you're having fun."

I blink slowly. Next time I open my eyes it's 8:30am. JARVIS just informed me that everyone has left for school. I go to get up but am stopped by something across my waist.

I look down. Cam's arm is wrapped around my waist and my head is on his shoulder with our backs against the wall. Looks like we slept sitting up. Wait. Okay little too close right now. I jump up out of Cam's grip effectively waking him up.

"Come on, we're going to be late for school. I'm not being late on my second day."

"Shit!"

Cam and I head back through the vents and to our rooms. We get changed, grave our school stuff, and climb down the vents to the lobby of the tower. We run to the school with cam being faster because, I assume, he has the serum in his genetics. We run into Russian class just before the bell rings to start school. The day goes by and Cam and I opt to walk home. We avoid everyone as we crawl through the vents to get to the art floor. Wednesday and Thursday are much the same as Tuesday, but Friday morning we wake up earlier and leave earlier then usual. We have time before class so, after we dropped off our bags, we head to the corner store about a five minute walk from the school just to get out after being cramped up I the art floor for a while. The painting we were working on is almost done, we just have to add each other and then it will be finished.

I don't know what exactly made me on edge but I don't think I should call Cam by Cam right now. I feel like we're being followed, and not in the "I'm fan stalking you" kind of way. More like the something bad is going to happen, like three months ago. I don't like it.

"Hey Kyle, you got a pen?"

"Uh, no? Why?"

"Was gonna doodle on my hand 's all."

I lean over is if I'm going to tell Cam a secret. "I don't know what's happening, but I think we're being followed. Don't look back."

We pass someone with a camera and not long after a black SUV pulled up on the street before we could cross it. A man came up behind us and another two from the car. I honestly don't think this will be good so when they grab us, I struggle like hell. In situations like this, if you can't fight there's only one thing you can do, be loud. I start screaming determined to get someone's attention. It should be slightly busy, school is just about to start. Cam gets loose and throws a punch at the man breaking his nose. We run a total of five steps before they're on us again, this time with guns. Two hold cam this time then knock him unconscious with the but of one of their guns.

"KYLE!" I scream.

The man holding me puts his hand over my mouth while the other two push Cam into the car. One of them return to help the man I'm struggling with. Another person, possibly the driver, came over and opened the trunk. They threw me in and closed the trunk. I'm still kicking and screaming, anything that could draw attention to the car. The car comes to a stop. They open the trunk and point a gun in my face. Part of me reasons that if they were going to kill me they would have already, so, I scream. The man punches me in the face and I can feel my nose bleed. He picks up my head and bashes it against the bottom of the trunk. Then I black out.


	6. They're Gone?

**Hey, sorry guys this is short but I have a college exam coming up soon** **and I'm only in grade 11, so, yeah. Like I said short but feel free to like or hate. Oh, and I may or may not have added a little bit of Criminal Minds. It's just for the case though. Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_"KYLE!" I scream._

_The man holding me puts his hand over my mouth while the other two push Cam into the car. One of them return to help the man I'm struggling with. Another person, possibly the driver, came over and opened the trunk. They threw me in and closed the trunk. I'm still kicking and screaming, anything that could draw attention to the car. The car comes to a stop. They open the trunk and point a gun in my face. Part of me reasons that if they were going to kill me they would have already, so, I scream. The man punches me in the face and I can feel my nose bleed. He picks up my head and bashes it against the bottom of the trunk. Then I black out._

**Jamie's POV **

Its lunch time at school and by now Cam and Aidan should have finished their art class by now, however, I didn't see Cam in third or Aidan in math.

"Do you think they decided to skip today?" I ask.

"Possibly. They were quite upset." My brother replies.

"Well, I'm going to be getting them once we get home. I want to play paintball and we need everyone."

Lunch finishes and we head to English then Phys. Ed. When school ends we all meet up and wait for Happy. We get in the limo and head home. I'm not sure what floor Cam and Aidan are on so after I drop my stuff off in my room I ask JARVIS.

"What floor are Cam and Aidan on? I want to talk to them."

_They are not in the tower. _

"Where are they? When did they leave?"

_They left for school at 8:40 this morning. They have not returned. _

I run to the 102nd floor to find everyone crowding around the tv in the common room. On screen there was an anchor woman reciting a report about two missing teenagers. My stomach drops, I have a sinking suspicion that the teens are Cam and Aidan. The teens were abducted a few blocks from our high school a few minutes after school started. She was saying that they had NY's finest out looking for the and had called in the FBI BAU to try to find them. They had a video of the abduction. They cross the frame but only Aidan's face is recognizable, Cam's is turned away from the camera, but they did get a half shot. A black SUV pulled up and took them. They sped off down the street and around the corner. They gave profile picture of both with their names underneath. The boys was a blurry half facial picture with the name Kyle Tireron. They had a clear view of Aidan. Her picture was a little older and she had the name of Aidan-Auryon Jones. The anchor woman ended with saying that the video was sent in from a concerned bystander and the girl was from another country and has been missing for over three months, her parents are very worried. Then the news switched over to a weather man.

"Well, I guess we're going to the police." Dad says hopping up from the couch.

"We're coming with you!"

"No you're not. This is dangerous and we will not loose any more of you!" Dad says getting progressively louder.

"That's not fair! Cam is like a brother to us! Aidan, she's a great friend, with time I feel like she could be like a sister." I say getting distressed.

"Life's not fair!" Dad yells.

I turn and run out of the room, tears from all the stress running down my face. My dad has never yelled at me. I run down the hall and hear everyone follow me.

**Clint's POV **

Tony tracked down whatever police station was running the search for Cam and Aidan. We all ran down to the police station, Nat and I in our S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms with all our weapons since we had just gotten back from the base, Tony wearing his Ironman bracelets, Thor was still in his battle gear, while Bruce and Steve are wearing civilian clothing. We got into the station with Steve and Bruce in front, Tony and Thor slightly behind them and Nat and I bringing up the rear. We walk right up to a secretary.

"Good evening, what could I do for you?"

Nat walks up to the front of the group and I follow.

"You could give us all the information you have on the double kidnapping case." She says deadly sweet.

"I'm sorry, I can't divulge information to the public at this moment."

"Why the hell not!?" I exclaim.

"It's against protocol."

"Protocol this. Protocol that! Just give us the damn information!" Stark yells.

"I can't-"

"Son, just don't." Steve interrupts. "We need that information."

"What's going on here?" An older cop questions.

"We need the information you have on the double kidnapping." Steve answers.

"Why? We've called in the FBI's BAU. We have no use for the Avengers."

"Technically, we could use all the help we could get. Most children never make it past the first 48 hours." A man, if you could call him that, said.

"And you are?" Stark asked.

"What Tony means is, what is your name?" Banner amended.

"Right, sorry. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm with the BAU."

"Aaron Hotchner, Supervisory Special Agent FBI. These are Agents Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid. The rest of the team is on scene."

"You guys got here quickly."

"Every hour counts. We also happened to be in the city."

"Are we helping or not?" I growl impatiently.

"Any way you could help would be appreciated." Agent Hotchner says.

"Great!" Tony claps his hands and rubs them together, "I'll set up JARVIS."

"Who?" Agent Morgan asked.

"An A.I. I created." He says walking out of the building to call his suit.

"We need to call Fury and report this." I say to Nat.

"Agreed."

After a call to Fury to inform Hill and himself of the situation Steve starts to get restless.

"We have to do something!"

"Nothing we can do till we get a video." I say.

"We all know that's never good news." Nat finishes.

"Can you tell us anything about the victims?" Agent Prentiss asks.

I wince. I don't like Aidan or Cam to be referred to as a victim. It's not right.

"The names are false. It's actually Cam Rogers and Aidan-Auryon Barton-Romanoff." Bruce explains.

"The three of you are involved?" Dr. Reid asks.

"Yes, and you can't do anything to make us stop looking for them." I snap.

Agent Hotchner received a call.

"Alright." He says as he finishes the call. "The team is on the way now."

"We can't let slip to the press that two children of the Avengers were kidnapped, it'd be a media circus. We have to stick to the names that the news gave them." I say.

"She was protecting him." Nat says in quiet realization.

"What?" Steve questions.

"They're best friends. Cam probably knows more about Aidan than us, they know their names. In the video she called him Kyle. She was protecting him, helping him survive from the start of the abduction." She explains.

"Whatever's going on, she knows he's not supposed to be a part of it. She'll probably protect him, even if it means giving up her life." Dr. Reid states sadly.

"He's right." Nat says slowly, softly. I've never seen her like this.

"She's willing to give her life for Cam?" Steve asks softly.

"Yes." I say solemnly, finality in my voice.

"What'd I miss?" Stark asks walking in with his suit following him.

When it looks like no one is going to answer, Agent Morgan does.

"Aidan-Auryon is willing to give her life for Cam because she most likely feels like she has dragged him into this."

We're all silent for a few minutes.

"Why Jones?" Bruce asks.

"What?" Tony looks to Bruce.

"The news said her name was Aidan-Auryon Jones and that she was from another country."

"She was adopted."

"You adopted a kid from another country?"

"Let Clint finish Stark." Nat all but growls at him.

"No. We had to put her up for adoption years ago. We never knew who adopted her, we were on a mission and Fury and Hill did not tell us."

"Hotch, who are they?" A woman with blond hair asks walking in with an Italian man and another blond woman.

"They are the Avengers. They're going to be helping us on the case. This is the rest of my team, Agents Jareau and Rossi. Penelope Garcia is our technical analysis."

"Techi, over here. You might be useful." Stark calls. "Oh, Bruce, get over here!"

"Sorry about that. Would you Ming helping us Ms. Garcia?" Bruce asks walking toward where Tony was somewhere.

"Uh, sure."

**Tony's POV **

After calling Bruce and the FBI woman over and starting a search, I go back to my own search of Aidan's past. I decide to look at how she was acting before she was taken. I pull up footage and JARVIS suggests I watch the footage of the first time all the kids were in the gym together. I see nothing of interest, then, as I'm about to switch to another footage, when Aidan grows wings. Wings. She flys around the room. On wings.

"Bruce."

"Mhm."

"Look at this."

He walks over and I replay the feed.

**Clint's POV**

We tell the agents what we know of Aidan and Cam, however not much for Aidan. We wait for any information from anyone really. Nat cleans her gun, and I, my bow.


	7. Assholes and Friends

**Alright, so here's another chapter. I'm not too sure how much longer the story will be, so please, if you have any suggestions, please tell me in a review or PM. All help is appreciated. I also wanted to put in that alli211 (I think I spelt it right) asked me to put in that Tony looked deeper into Aidan's past to know that she's Canada's Little Angel. Also, I just realized, I never did a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, just the second gen and the bad guys.**

_Previously:_

_**Clint's POV **_

_We tell the agents what we know of Aidan and Cam, however not much for Aidan. We wait for any information from anyone really. Nat cleans her gun, and I, my bow._

**Aidan's POV **

I slowly wake up to a pounding in my head and my throbbing face. I twitch my nose, not the best thing to do. It takes my battered brain a few, agonizingly slow minutes, to register that I am currently in a sitting position. I try to stand but my head swims, forcing me to close my eyes and wait out the dizziness, and I can't move my wrists or ankles.

"Uhng, wha-what happened?" I ask myself out loud through dry, cracked lips and a part he'd throat, squinting my eyes. I slowly open my eyes fully then shut them because of the light, even though it is a dim light. I try again.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Are the lights too bright Miss Jones?" An eerily familiar, but difficult to recognize, voice asks.

"Nah, they're just fine." I manage to say around my dry throat.

"A while ago you took two of my men's lives. I think I should make the life count even, it just so happens that I have two people I could kill. Do you have any idea whom, Miss Jones?" They ask.

They wait patiently for an answer. The voice is very familiar, but why would they wait for my answer. Why does he call me Miss Jones? He says I killed two of his men. Did he have employees? I don't remember killing people. I left the name Jones behind when I started my new life, with the avengers. I woke from a comma. Oh, right, I did kill two men, so I could live another day. He has me, and, Cam. Crap! Now I recognize that voice! That voice belongs to Sebastian Stevens. I just call him asshole. I can't let him kill Cam! Wait didn't I call Cam by another name earlier? Yeah, I did. Kyle Tireron.

I try to talk, but can't manage anymore words around the dryness of my throat. Asshole brings a cup of water and a straw over to me. I tentatively take a few sips, not knowing what could possibly be in it.

Finding new strength to talk I manage to say, trying to feign innocence, "Let me guess. Kyle and myself?"

"Precisely. But before I kill the both of you, I'm going to conduct a few experiments. For that I will be needing samples of blood. Your blood in particular."

"Uh, no. My blood, back off Asshole. Get your own awesome blood." I say beginning to struggle, despite my throbbing head. However, I start to get dizzy very quickly.

"Ah, Miss Jones. It's funny how you have the illusion that you could ever have a choice in this matter."

"You know, I still didn't catch your name Asshole. I mean, unless you want me to continue to call you Asshole. I'm fine with that, are you Asshole?" I ask, pretending I don't remember him in the least bit. I start to smirk, slipping into the defiant girl I used to be, the very girl I left behind to start a new life. If I can keep his rage and attention on me instead of Cam, he could have a chance, wherever he is.

I notice a dark look creeping across his face and ask, "You okay Assh-" I'm cutoff as his fist connects to my stomach, hard, knocking the wind from my lungs.

"Shut up! You will only speak when I allow it. Do you understand?!" He yelled, each word punctuated by a punch, to my face, head, stomach, anywhere he could reach in his blind fury.

"Was that your idea of a threat." I wheeze out.

After another good punch to the face, which sends my head reeling, Asshole says, "Let's see what Mr. Tireron has to say, shall we?"

My eyes widen very slightly at the mention of Cam. Two men, clad in black, or navy blue I can't tell with my head being this messed up, enter the room I'm in dragging a struggling Cam between them. I notice immediately that he is supporting a bloody nose, a bruised cheek, and cuts and bruises on his arms from defending himself. He looks like he became their punching bag.

"Kyle." I whisper. Even quieter, I mutter, "I'm sorry."

**Emily Prentiss POV **

A few hours after we gave the profile and, I'm watching the Avengers. So long for our vacation. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner are with Garcia. Steve Rogers keeps pacing. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff had weapons scattered all over a table and kept pulling more out, from somewhere. I look to my left and see Reid sitting there, thinking with a far off look. I walk over to him.

"What's wrong Reid?" I ask softly, placing my left hand on his right shoulder.

"What if it were the twins?" He asks as he looks up at me, sadness swimming in his eyes.

He's referring to our twin children, Alex and Alyx.

"Alexander and Alyx are safe with the others at the hotel." I remind him.

We were supposed to be on vacation for two weeks so we, the whole team, came to New York with our children.

"We have to find them though. Aidan-Auryon, she looks like Alyx." He says distressed.

"We will Reid." I say giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Holy shit!" Tony Stark all but yells.

"What's wrong?" Steve Rogers asks running over to Stark.

"She's been in the hospital at least 97 times!" Stark exclaims as we gather around his computer hub.

"Who?" Rogers asks getting impatient.

"Aidan." Banner says.

"Aidan?" Barton asks with mild surprise, pushing his way to the front of the group.

"Did she have any visitors whenever she was there?" I ask. We might get some information from her visitors that we need.

"Yup. Most of the time. Always five people." Stark says with a triumphant smile playing across his face.

"Who?" Reid asks, most likely thinking the same thing I am.

"Hanna, Mark and Adam Samules along with Samir and Marissa King. Looks like they're all kids." Garcia explains.

"Could they tell us about her and her past?" I ask.

"Yeah, one small problem." Stark said.

"What?" Barton asks stepping closer to Stark.

"The five of them are in Canada." Banner finishes.

"Well. I guess we're taking a trip up north." Rogers says determinedly.

"You heard the man Jarvis, track 'em down." Stark says as everyone leaves the police station.

**Mark's POV **

Meanwhile in Canada

"Mark! Get your ass out of your room, we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming Hanna!" I whisper-yell through my door.

Three minutes later, I exit my room shutting my door softly behind me. I look around the hall.

"Where's Adam?" I ask my younger sister Hanna.

"Downstairs waiting for you. We gotta get to the cabin."

"Sam and Sissy gonna be there?" I ask as we start down the stairs.

"Yeah."

"Hey, put your shoes on and let's go!" My twin Adam says as he throws my shoes at me.

"Whoa." I say barely catching my shoes. "I understand we're all upset-"

"Upset? Upset!? Upset is when your old dog dies, this is not upset! Our friend just got kidnapped-"

This time I interrupt him.

"Shut up!" I hiss, clamping a hand over his mouth. "We don't want to wake mom and dad, you nut job."

"The both of you are so mature." I catch Hanna mutter.

"She found out she was adopted, ran away, only to be kidnapped in the U.S.!" He finishes as we leave the house quietly.

"We will discuss this further when we are all gathered at the cabin." I say in my commanding voice, well that's what Aidan called it.

We get to the garage and take out our bikes, one-by-one. We ride across Peterborough to the other end of the city. Six years ago we told our parents we were gonna go camping for the weekend. We biked across town until we came to a forest on the other side of town. Adam and Hanna wanted to check it out so we rode our bikes around and into the forest. Needless to say we got lost. We found our way to a cabin. Last year we started meeting Aidan and two of her friends there to discuss problems, most revolving around her, or just to hang out and relax. Now it will be five of us meeting to talk about our missing friend. By now we've reached the forest. Before we enter, I get a text.

'Hey, you at the woods?'

'Yeah, just got here.'

'Be there in 2. Wait for us.'

"Guys, Sam and Sissy will be here in two minutes."

"Whoa. Sorry guys. Our mom almost woke up. We'll have to tell her later where we are." Sam says as he approaches with his sister.

"Alright, let's go." I say.

We bike for about ten more minutes before we even see the cabin. A few minutes later we arrive. We walk over to the makeshift bike rack shoved between two giant oak trees and lock our bikes. I look to the roof. Aidan and I had been working on the cabin to make it more of a small home rather than a cabin. We somehow managed to even get new furniture. The last project we had to finish was to fix the roof and re shingle it. I was waiting for her to come back to finish it, now I don't know if I'll see her again.

Aidan was a complete fitness junkie. She always insisted if we were to be friends, that we keep fit. The five of us worked together to turn one of the rooms into a small gym as a surprise for her. The cabin also has three bed rooms, a small bathroom with a standing shower, a kitchen/living room area, and a fair sized storage room where Aidan built us a generator, it been acting up lately and none of us can fix it.

We all pitched in to fix something in this cabin. It's kinda funny though. Six kids, all the age of ten who didn't even know each other, fixing a cabin. Aidan's was always at the cabin, always. It was her escape, not drugs or alcohol, but nature and hard work. We all met six years ago but never hung out until last year. God, I wish I knew if Aidan was alright.

We walk up to the cabin and enter the front door. We step into the kitchen/living area. Everyone goes to sit down while I head to the kitchen to see what we have. All we have is spaghetti, sauce, meet balls, garlic bread and Parmesan cheese. Not what you would have for breakfast.

"Alright, I'm gonna get more food. I'll be back later." I call over my shoulder as I reach the front door.

"Dude, wait." I hear Adam call back.

I pause. "What?"

"Make sure to pick up both junk and healthy foods." He says then turns to Sam.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

I left the cabin, unlocked my bike, then left for town.

**Clint's POV **

We quickly get back to the tower, including the FBI agents. We all load onto the Quinjet. As I start it up I ask Stark, "Where to Stark?"

"Uh, Peterborough, Ontario."

"There an airport?"

"Yeah, but it's small."

"Can I land this Quinjet?"

"Yeah."

"That's all I need to know."

After about an hour and a half we land at the airport. We take the address for the Kings while the FBI takes the address for the Samules. Just before we get to the Kings, Cap gets a call from the FBI agents saying they didn't find anyone home. Nat exits the car when we pull up into the Kings driveway. She walks up to the door and knocks. A woman with long ringlets of blond hair opens the door.

"Can I help you?" She asks with a puzzled look.

"Yes, I was wondering if we could talk to Samir and Marissa?"

"Are they in trouble?"

"No, we're assisting the FBI in the search for two missing children in the U.S. Kyle Tireron and Aidan Jones. We believe your children are acquainted with Miss Jones."

"Yes. I heard about that. The kids aren't actually here right now. They were really upset when they saw the news. They left before I woke up this morning. If I had to guess, I'd say they were at the cabin."

"Cabin?"

"Yes. A while from the airport, in the woods. They go there when they're upset."

"Alright. Thank you for your help."

Nat returns to the car and informs everyone of what she was told. Cap calls Agent Hotchner and tell him to meet us back at the airport then fills him in on what we know. We search the woods for about half an hour before Agent Morgan says he found it. Steve, Nat and I run up to the door. Before Steve knocks, I see four bikes locked in a bike rack between two trees and I noticed that the cabin looked to be in pretty good shape. We wait until the door is opened. When it is, it's by a girl with blond hair much like that of Mrs. King.

"Uh. Can I help you?" She says with obvious confusion.

"Yo Sissy, who's there?" A male voice calls.

"Don't be an idiot Adam." I hear a smack as another female voice says.

"Sis?" Another boy asks.

"Uh, guys? You gotta see this." She says as her eyes widen.

"One sec," I hear the other girl grunt. Next moment later, she appears behind the first girl. "Sam! Adam!"

"Yeah, yeah." One of the boys say.

"Excuse me. Are Samir, Marissa, Hanna, Adam and Mark here?" Steve asks.

"All but Mark. Why-?" The shorter boy asks.

"Are you looking for Aidan and the other kid?" The burnet girl asks.

"Why would you think that?" I answer with a question.

"You guys look strongly like the Avengers. You have the FBI with you. Also, you deflected my question so obviously. The news reports said the Avengers and FBI were working together on this case. Why else would the Avengers and FBI be in the woods, in Canada, if not to look for them or information?" She says in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Right then, who are you?" Starkly so dumbfounded.

"I'm Hanna," the burnet says. "This is Marissa, call her Sissy. Samir prefers to be called Sam." She points to the lankier teen boy. "And my brother Adam. Mark is out getting food."

"Could we come in?" Steve asks.

"Uh, sure." Everyone moves into the living area.

We're there for less than five minutes before a boy who looks like Adam walks in the door, silently.

"However, Mark knew Aidan the best. They were always together, the best of friends, ya know?" Sam said.

"Speak of the devil." Adam says.

"What's going on? Who are they? Oh, Adam, you can go get the food." Mark says in one breath.

"Why me?" Adam whines.

"Because I'm your older brother and I'm a higher rank than you. Besides, you wanted me to grab healthy and junk food." Mark replied.

"Dude, you're only like 10 minutes older and one rank higher." Adam mutters as he leaves to grab the food.

"My previous questions?" Mark looks to Hanna expectantly.

"FBI and the Avengers." She says.

"Looking for Aidan?" He says turning to Cap.

I reply before he can. "Yes."

"Why the Avengers?" He directs at me this time, raising his eyebrow like I've seen Aidan do so many times.

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" I reply with my own question.

"You're gonna answer a question with a question?" He continues.

"Okay, enough. No more 20 questions." Stark interrupts with a smile.

"Why?" He looks me straight in the eye, unflinching. That one word makes me stop. He's not just asking why we're here, he's asking why her, why now, why us. He's asking all the whys for an investigation while he looks me in the eyes, searching for the answers I can't give him. Nat answers.

"We need to know about her. Her past, anything you can tell us. We'll explain later."

He continues to look me in the eye, ignoring everyone else staring at him.

He sighs. "Alright. Listen, it's really not my place to be saying any of this. But, I can give you a basic run down. You want to know the rest, you find her and ask her. Aidan was happy, somehow. A sad, pitiful happy. She hung with Sam got the longest time until they got in a huge fight. Aidan, she never told Sam, or anyone else, why she was always in the hospital. She always made up excuses that, I'm sad to say, we mostly believed as she laughed it off. But, she was never there because of some crazy stunt that she pulled, her father was abusing her. She wouldn't always go to the hospital, she would hide her pain. She was always good at doing that. She hated it when I could spot her pain." He said with a fond smile on the last sentence.

"Aidan and I were close. We had actually rebuilt this cabin. It helped her to forget all the bad things, her abuse, her broken friendship, and things I cannot tell you on her behalf. On her 14th birthday she fought with Sam again. She got pissed at everything and went down to the gym. Hanna, Adam and I met her at the gym that evening. Then, _that man_," he growls with a scowl. "He had the God damn nerve to fucking e-mail her to say she was adopted. His e-mail practically said 'I hate you, I don't love you. Oh! And you're adopted!'-"

"Actually, the e-mail did say I don't love you, explained that she was adopted, and implied that they hated her." Adam corrects as he finished putting away the food and joined us, trying to calm his brother.

"Whatever." Mark said looking down.

"What happened next." Bruce asks softly.

"We left, the gym closed and we had to get home. Next day, an older man said she moved to the U.S." Hanna chimed in, causing everyone to look to her.

"The five of us holed up here for a week, trying to think of what really happened." Sam said.

"We thought she ran away. Did she?" Sissy asks.

"No. She, uh, she was attacked then hospitalized." Steve says awkwardly.

"Why the Avengers? Who's Kyle?" Mark asks.

"He's my son, but, his names not actually Kyle, it's Cam. We're involved because of Cam and Aidan. She's Clint and Natasha's daughter." Steve explained.

"Holy-" "Shit." Hanna begins but Adam finishes.

"Is that enough information Agents?" I ask.

"Yes." Agent Rossi replied.

"Good. We need to get back." Nat says, turning and leaving the cabin.


	8. They Can't Be Gone

**Alright, before you hate me for no updates in God-knows-how-long, just remember that I'm in grade 12 and dealing with a part time job and stress. Sorry I haven't updated but thanks for sticking with it. Read on!**

_Previously:_

_"Why the Avengers? Who's Kyle?" Mark asks._

_"He's my son, but, his names not actually Kyle, it's Cam. We're involved because of Cam and Aidan. She's Clint and Natasha's daughter." Steve explained._

_"Holy-" "Shit." Hanna begins but Adam finishes._

_"Is that enough information Agents?" I ask._

_"Yes." Agent Rossi replied._

_"Good. We need to get back." Nat says, turning and leaving the cabin._

**Aidan's POV **

"I'm sorry, do you actually care for your friend?" Asshole asked in mock surprise.

"Not in the slightest. Why would I care about some kid." I act uncaring so that if I die in front of Cam, he won't care, or at least not as much anyway. I don't want to hurt Cam, but I'm afraid I'll have to.

"How could I possibly care about him? No one cared for me." I muttered the last part to myself.

"I cared for you! You wouldn't come back with my men would you? No! You just had to kill the men I sent! You made me do this Aidan, you were my best creation." He yelled in my face, but his voice grew softer near the end.

My eyes widen as I glance at Cam. I then narrow them at Asshole.

"Shut up." I ground out in a low voice.

"What?" He asks, mood changing in an instant to menacing.

"I said, Shut UP!" I yell back at him, glaring.

A loud smack resounds through the room as the back of his hand connects with my left cheek.

"Why? Do you not want him to know how you find yourself a freak." He exclaims, then continues more softly, "You were my best creation, not some lab freak accident Aidan. I gave you everything. Your telekinesis, your telekinetic abilities, even your wings! Why did you make me do this?" His voice escalates through his rant.

By now he had another syringe in his hand while standing over Cam, about to draw blood.

"Why do you need his blood?" I ask ignoring him.

"For a little experiment." He gives no more information on the subject.

"While I run these tests, you two will become very nice friends with the guards." He says as he leaves the room.

Both of the guards advance on Cam and I start to internally panic. I take a few deep breaths to calm down, I need to think.

'If I can get their attention off Cam, he might be able to escape. Of corse he'll be injured, but alive at least.'

"Yo, Momma's Boy and Crybaby. You too weak to preform a real job? Stuck babysitting two kids. Awe, somebody needs a bottle." I mock them.

I seem to have caught their attention. Good.

"Why don't you unchain me and fight like a real man? Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you." I sneer.

They unchain me and start to beat me. I back up slowly, almost a crawl really, until I find myself backed into a corner. I let them hit me, over and over, hoping to conserve my energy for my plan. After a while they stop, for a breather I assume, when one of them speaks up.

"That's why we're the guards, stupid bitch."

It was Crybaby.

"Resorting to name calling? How pathetic." I mutter as I look up and give them a blood stained smile.

"You did the exact same thing." Momma's Boy says.

"Yeah. But you see, I had a reason." I start, pushing off the corner to flip onto Crybaby's shoulders.

Using the momentum from my flip, I bring him down to the ground hard. I get up quickly and kick him as hard as I can in the head. With that blow I send him into sweet oblivion. Momma's Boy hits me in the back of my head. I see stars but use the momentum from the hit and fall to roll away from him. I dash over to Crybaby and grab his gun. I pivot quickly and fire off two quick shots. Turns out they're tranquilizer darts. I also shoot Crybaby to make sure he's out.

"Put it down." I hear Asshole grind out.

"Hmm," I pretend to think. "How 'bout no."

"Just remember Aidan, you forced my hand." He replies cryptically. "Wha-? Ouch! What the hell man. Wha'd hid mmn?" I slur.

I have just enough time to look down and see a dart sticking out of my right thigh before I black out. I wake up again to feel something across my ankles, thighs, lower back and upper back. I'm strapped face down on a shiny silver table. I'm able to wiggle my head to my left, only to see Cam in the same situation.

"Ah, finally awake are we? Now we can start with the injections." I can hear Asshole off to my right, though I'm not sure how far away he is.

Some men enter my field of vision, behind Cam. They approach each of us with many vials. One I recognize as Sodium Pentothal, a few of them, blood, a shimmering light blue that I remember him always injecting me with, and the last is a deep green one that almost looks like muck or swamp water.

"What are those?" Cam asks, to be honest, I want to know what the green one is.

"I know Sodium Pentothal when I see it, and that's obviously blood. But what are the other two?" He finishes.

"This blue one, it'll help keep you focused. The green one, just a little booster." The way Asshole answers sends a shiver down my spine.

I know that's not good.

"Wait a minute." I finally speak up. "Just whose blood is that?"

"Ours probably." Cam answers.

"Why are you giving us back our blood? And when did you take my blood?" I ask.

"You were unconscious." Again, Cam answers.

"Why?" I ask again.

"I want to see the effects your blood will have on him." Asshole replies this time.

"So I'm getting Kyle's blood? Why?"

"Same reason most likely." Cam answers again.

"Well. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah, but he doesn't look the brightest."

"Trust me, he's not."

"Oh, would the both of you shut up!" Asshole yells at Cam and I.

"Mehmehmehmehmeh." I mock before my head is bashed against the table.

I can feel the blood dripping out of my nose.

"Leave her alone!" Cam calls out angrily.

"Don't. I'm fine." I manage to say.

"Just don't mess up the order." Asshole growls at the men in lab coats.

They nod back nervously as he leaves the room. The one that looks to be in charge looks towards the vials, rearranging them slightly. He backs away and gives a nod to the others and Cam and I are repeatedly injected. One vial after another.

I start to feel woozy and my head is spinning. I loose my sense of time. My arm burns, I feel like there's a fire spreading through my veins.i can hear a distant voice yelling. They sound angry. I catch something about them being dead. Who? I realize it's Asshole's voice, he must mean us.

**Clint's POV **

Once we get back to the quinjet, we revive a transmission from Director Fury.

"Sir." I acknowledge

"_We received a video. I think you should see it._"

A video is pulled up on the holo screen. In the back, there were six men in lab coats running around. A man wearing a dark suit and a black ski mask walks into the camera's frame.

"_Before you see the proof that they've died, I wish to inform Hawkeye and the Black Widow, I'm truly sorry our precious Aidan had to die. That Kyle kid was always going to die. Aidan never should have._" He says with a fore lone look then gestures for the camera to pan to the right.

The camera turned right and went forward until it came to two metallic tables with sheets covering them. You could see on one of them some fingers peaking out from under the sheet. The sheets were removed and you could see two bodies, strapped face down to the tables. The faces are turned to the side. Unmoving yet peaceful. They don't look dead, rather asleep. I stare at Aidan's face until it gets covered again. Just before the video cuts off, the man in the ski mask says to dump the bodies.

"Where was it sent from?" Steve asks with so much raw emotion, enough for all of us and then some.

"_That's the thing. We can't trace it._" Hill says appearing behind Director Fury.

"What do you mean? You're the spy agency! You should be able to trace anything!" Stark yells at Fury.

"_It's been bounced all over the world, and it's always changing._" Hill says.

"Your point being?" He questions back.

"_We need your help._" Hill grits out.

"What about Garcia? She's in Manhattan right now." Steve says.

"_Who?_" Coulson pops onto the screen as well.

"She's our technical analyst." Agent Hotchner answers.

"FBI." Nat adds.

"_We'll see._" Fury says before ending the transmission.

A long silence stretches after the transmission ends. Steve breaks that silence.

"They're really gone aren't they? Cam and Aidan, dead."

The moment he says it, makes it all seem so real. I know I'm in denial.

"They just can't be dead, right Nat?" I ask the only person I trust for this news.

She can't be dead. They can't be dead.

I turn to face her. She quietly collapses into a seat, burying her head in her hands. Just like that, with as much emotion as she'll show, she gives up. Just like that my last hope is crushed. Just like that, my only child is dead. Cam and Aidan are dead. I feel my face blank as I slowly sit on the ground. Just like that, it's over.

**Alright, don't kill me! I'm sorry! It's just how I needed this chapter to end. So any comments, hateful or otherwise, post a review or PM me. Thanks! Bye!**


	9. Home

**So, hey. I updated! Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews guys. Thank you alli211, , and UltimateGingeDW. It helps to have reviews and PMs for ideas and encouragement. You guys are great. Thanks for reading everyone. I hope you like this chapter, let me know!**

_Previously:_

_A long silence stretches after the transmission ends. Steve breaks that silence._

_"They're really gone aren't they? Cam and Aidan, dead." _

_The moment he says it, makes it all seem so real. I know I'm in denial._

_"They just can't be dead, right Nat?" I ask the only person I trust for this news._

_She can't be dead. They can't be dead. _

_I turn to face her. She quietly collapses into a seat, burying her head in her hands. Just like that, with as much emotion as she'll show, she gives up. Just like that my last hope is crushed. Just like that, my only child is dead. Cam and Aidan are dead. I feel my face blank as I slowly sit on the ground. Just like that, it's over._

**Aidan's POV**

The comforting darkness that I have called my friend for who-knows-how-long was giving way to a pestering light. Bright, annoying, persistent light that cracks through my safe haven of darkness, as I'm shaken awake. Through all the fog clouding my head, I can faintly register someone calling my name.

"Aidan."

If I wake up, if I go to this light, embrace it, I'm bound to feel pain, right? I desperately try to hold on to the darkness, the blissful oblivion without pain, fear, negativity. I try in vain to cover the light breaking through, but the voice is persistent and loud now.

"Aidan."

It's like I'm there but I'm not at the same time. What happened? I have a splitting migraine. I can remember a room, a cold metal table freezing my skin giving me gooses bumps. People, lots of people and bad feelings. One person stands out, on a table like me. Are they in the same position as myself? Are they okay? Who were they? Kenith? Sam? Cal? Kyle?

"Aidan… up! Come….. Aidan!"

"Cam!" I exclaim as I open my eyes and sit up abruptly.

I feel my head rush and feel arms gently support me as I start to fall back to the ground.

"Aidan, you got to slow down. Okay?" He says supporting my body weight.

"I'm so sorry. I sorry Cam, I'm sorry. I'm really, really-" I start crying.

"Aidan! Calm down. What are you going on about?" Cam tries to calm me.

"I'm sorry I said and did all that Cam. I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess. It's all my fault! I'm sorry Cam, really I am!" I hysterically cry out.

"It's okay. It's okay, I forgive you, Aidan, I forgive you." He says calmly rubbing my back while gently embracing me.

After a while of me just freaking out, I slowly come back to my senses. I leave the comfort of Cam's chest and arm and take note that we're in a small clearing surrounded by many trees in all directions. Almost familiar, scratch that, very familiar.

'Wait a minute, I know this place.'

Through my thoughts I can hear Cam ranting about something.

"Cam. Cam! I-I think I know where we are." I say.

"Yeah, we're in the woods." He replies sarcastically.

"No, not that!" I swat his arm.

"Trees equals woods, Aidan." He says exasperatedly.

"No shit! I think we're in the woods in the town I grew up in in Canada. Close to a place I would always-" I stopped as I realized exactly where we were.

"I know where to go. Follow me!" I yell over my shoulder as I get up and start running.

Without waiting for Cam's response I jump over foliage to a hidden path. I take off running at full speed in the direction I know the Sabin to be. After all, I practically rebuilt the damn thing and spent countless hours wandering these woods. A second later and I can hear Cam's foot steps trailing behind me. After five minutes of running, Cam decides to break the silence.

"Where are we going?"

"Some place safe." Was my only reply.

"And that would be where?" He asks.

I ignore his question as the cabin comes into my field of vision. I put on a burst of speed, all I'm worth to get there as quickly as I can, jumping over tree roots and ducking under branches.

"Wait up!" I hear Cam call.

I stop a few feet short of the cabin. Despite just flat out running for a little over five minutes, I'm not even tired or breaking a sweat. About two seconds later Cam stops just behind me. A quick glance at him and I know he's in the same condition as myself.

"Aidan-" Cam starts.

"Shut up and follow me." I cut him off quietly.

'What the hell?' I hear Cam, but his voice sounds almost like its echoing.

'Oh my God! Why can't he be just a little bit quieter?'

"You want me to be quiet? Fine I'll be quiet!" He says hotly.

"I didn't say anything." I hiss at him.

"Yes, you did." He insists.

"No I didn't. I only th-" I stop short, coming to a realization.

Cam must have my abilities after my blood was transferred to him, which means I must have his.

"Cam, I didn't say anything! I thought it! You read my mind! You can read minds!" I exclaim.

"What? How?" He asks dumbfounded.

"My blood." I state.

"Okay." He says looking at me as if I'm starting to go crazy.

"Oh, don't give me that look. It's true."

"Alright."

We both stop talking as we approach the cabin. I open the door and walk straight in without hesitation. The sight I find on the other side is both a happy and sad one. I can see my five friends all curled up sleeping. Sissy was curled up next to her brother Sam while he was sitting with his head tilted back off the couch. Adam, somehow, was taking up two armchairs, Hanna was sprawled out across the back of the couch, narrowly avoiding Sam's head, and Mark was passed out on the floor. We step further into the cabin. A few steps further and the door closed by itself, slammed really.

Sam and Sissy both jumped, hitting their heads together, Adam bashed his head on one of the chairs then, none too gracefully, fell to the ground, Hanna fell off the back of the couch, hitting the floor with a thud, and Mark just jumped up, surprisingly not hitting anything. They all start looking around for the source of the noise.

"Shit." Cam said.

"I forgot about the door. I should really fix that next." I mused with my back to the group, having turned around when the door slammed.

"Who are you?" I can hear Mark take charge.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, I think?" I make a poor attempt.

"Really, that's the best you came up with?" Cam asks in disbelief.

"Oh shut it. I could have left you in the woods." I reply.

"Yeah? And you would have felt like shit." He smirks.

"…Maybe." I slowly answer.

"What the Hell! Who are you?" I hear Adam exclaim.

"Aidan?" Marks voice is full of hope.

I cringe and slowly turn around, facing my friends.

"Hey?" I say hesitantly.

"But- How?" Hanna stammers.

"I ran?" Still sounding like I'm questioning everything.

"You're dead!" Sissy exclaims.

"No," I say. "I'm very much alive."

"I'm sorry." Sam says out of the blue.

"Say what now?" I say focusing my attention on Sam.

"I was a jerk. Please, forgive me."

"It's fine, it's in the past Sam."

"But-"

"Sam, don't even try it. I will come over there and smack you upside the head right now."

"That's our Aidan." Hanna said breaking out into a smile.

By the looks of things, everyone has accepted I'm back. Everyone, except Mark.

"The Avengers said you were dead." Mark says with such raw emotion that doesn't belong in his voice.

"The Avengers? They were here?" Cam asks so full of hope, yet so quiet.

"Mark, I'm not dead." I say stepping forward slightly.

Al, of the sudden Mark rushes over to me and embraces me tightly. I can feel a wet spot forming on my right shoulder as I return his embrace. We stand silently embracing each other for around five minutes before Mark has collected himself enough to separate. Adam breaks the silence,

"Good to have you back Double A."

I walk over to him with a smile, then punch his left shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I told you to stop calling me 'Double A', Adam."

"Yup. She's back." Hanna says again.

"Aidan, who's the boy?" She asks.

"Boy? Imma teen, not a boy!" Cam cries out.

"Cam, you've been around the Starks' too much." I chuckle.

"God, you're right!" He laughs with a big, sincere smile stretching across his face.

"Everyone, this is Cam Rogers. Cam this is Sam, his sister Sissy, the twins Adam and Mark, and their younger sister, Hanna."I say gesturing to everyone respectively.

"Wait a minute. Rogers? As in the son of Captain America?" Sam asked astonished.

"Yup, the one and only." He replies cheekily.

"Cam!" I say smacking him on the chest, but smiling none the less.

"Okay, okay." He said, laughing. "I'm done."

After that we stayed up until mid-night, just talking and catching up. Around that time, Cam and I decided to get some sleep, all things considered.

"Really?" Adam asks mockingly.

"G'night peeps!" I say walking towards the shared girls room with my head thrown back, arms up and both hands with peace signs.

"Night!" Mark calls out after me with a chuckle.

Hanna and Sissy followed me.

"Alright Cam, follow us." I faintly hear Mark say.

After the girls were in the room with me I shut the door.

"So," Hanna starts.

"So?" I ask.

"Do you like him?" Sissy joins in.

"Like who?" I ask, hoping to avoid the topic.

"The guy you came with!" Sissy whisper-yells.

"Cam." Hanna fills in.

"Yeah, Cam." Sissy finishes.

"Yeah, I-" I get cut off by Hanna.

"I knew it!" She shouts loudly, excitedly.

"If you let me finish. I was going to say he's a great friend." I reply.

"But, you do like him." Hanna insists.

"Why would you say that?" I ask, slightly nervous.

"You're blushing slightly." She says breaking into a huge smile, looking towards Sissy.

'Shit.'

'What's wrong?'

'I feel like I'm being interrogated in here.'

'Same. What should we do?'

'Answer truthfully? I think?'

"Wouldn't matter if I did, I've only known him for about a week." I say to the girls.

"Your point?" Sissy asks.

"That's not enough time to get to know him." I attempt.

"Aidan! He obviously likes you!" Sissy tries again. "Just go for it."

"On a completely different subject," I change tactic, "I'm tired. You've kept me up until one in the morning. I'm going to sleep now and I'm not going to listen to either of you. Good night."

"Fine." Hanna sighs.

"Good night Aidan." Sissy replies, stifling a yawn.

**Cam's POV**

"Alright Cam, follow us." Mark says after the girls left the common room.

"Uh, sure." I say stupidly.

I follow the other guys to a room just across from the one that the girls disappeared into.

"So you're Captain America's kid?" Adam asks.

"As we have already established, yes." I say.

"Do you like her?" Mark asks, changing the topic so suddenly it takes a minute for his question to register.

Before I can say anything Adam and Sam both reply at the same time,

"What?"

"Like who?" I finally manage to ask.

"Aidan." He says her name like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Just that one word, her shortened name, sends my heart racing.

"What?!" I cry out, my eyes widening considerably.

"Ha! He does!" Adam laughed.

I could feel my face was warm, like it was on fire and I looked down to the floor. Once his laughter died down I could feel my face return to normal, and the room grew suddenly quiet. All the sudden we can hear Hanna shouting,

"I knew it!"

'Shit.' I hear Aidan in my head.

'What's wrong?'

'I feel like I'm being interrogated in here.'

'Same. What should we do?'

'Answer truthfully? I think?'

And just like that she's gone again.

"Kinda. Maybe-ish." I mumble awkwardly.

I feel my face flush again, but I don't look down this time. I look straight at Mark, my biggest obstacle in this room.

"Treat her well. You hurt her, I don't care who you are, I will find you and break you." He says evenly, looking me in the eye.

I just raise my left eyebrow at him.

"On to another subject, it's like one in the morning, so good night. Or would you say good morning if you decide to go to bed at one in the morning? Whatever, I'm going to sleep now." I say slightly flustered.

'Great, now I must look like an idiot.' I think to myself before I turn over and fall asleep.

I wake up with my head feeling foggy. I sit up only to find I was sleeping on the floor. A cold, cement floor. I look around and see I'm in a cell. As I'm trying to get my bearings, the door opens and two men drag me out. I'm too tired and bewildered go fight back or ask any questions. I'm lead to a pitch dark room then secured to a chair before the men leave.

Five minutes later, when my eyes have adjusted, the lights are suddenly turned on. It causes me to squint my eyes as I'm temporarily blinded. When my eyes adjust yet again, I see something I wish I never did.

Aidan.

Aidan was chained up to the celling, both arms stretched above her head, body slumped over, looking like a punching bag. The men re-entered the room with knives and many other tools. They proceed to slowly kill her and I can do nothing but watch.

I struggle my hardest, trying to free myself of the bonds restricting me from helping her. Only one problem. I can't move. I can't even blink or turn my head. I try calling out to her, to tell her I'll get us out of this, but I can't speak, I have no voice.

By the time they stop, she's nothing more than a bloody mess. I feel my blood freeze and my heart stop when she finally utters five words, almost inaudible,

"Why didn't you help me?"

I woke with a start my breathing heavy, tears in my eyes and tear stains on my cheeks. I frantically look around the room I'm in. The floor is wooden, not concrete. There are beds, not a lone chair. I am, however, alone. I turn my head to find a clock. It reads 8:17AM. I take a moment to collect myself before I stand up and walk to the door. Once in the small hallway, I can hear many people talking. I stand in a corner and just listen to everyone before I hear a familiar voice, Aidan.

I spot her at a small oven in a small kitchen.

'Right. Aidan and I are at a cabin with her friends.'

"Hey sleepyhead," Aidan says without looking up.

"Bathroom's back down the hall, after the bedrooms." She looks up with a half smile.

"Thanks." I half mumble as I walk back towards the bathroom.

**Aidan's POV **

I wake up at six, like I usually do. I slowly sit up in my bed and bring my knees to my chest. I had a horrible night and I'm pretty sure it shows. If I had my way, I would never sleep again. I started sleeping peacefully when I was plagued by non-stop nightmares, all night, transitioning like a slow, horrible slideshow of my life twisted. Not all of it was night mares though, some were memories.

It started with Anthony Jones beating me as a young child, then the first time I died as Canada's Little Angel. I also dreamt of my first kidnapping, both the memory and the twisted way a brain makes nightmares. I even had nightmares of the nightmares I had after my first kidnapping. My nightmares quickly morphed into the second kidnapping, with Cam. The first with him was everything that had happened to me only happened to him while I watched. The other, I was the one causing harm to him.

I get up from the bed and shake my head, trying to rid my brain of my thoughts and nightmares, as I head down to the small bathroom at the back of the cabin. I quickly clean up. I skip looking in the mirror as I don't want to see how I look after that unforgettable night with restless sleep. I return to the shared girls room to find both Hanna and Sissy awake, close to tears. I look to the clock and see that it's been almost two hours since I woke, 7:47AM.

"Well. That took longer than I thought." I say.

"We thought we had a weird, sick, twisted dream that you were back when we didn't find you in your bed when we woke up." Hanna said as a tear escaped her right eye.

"Nope, you're stuck with me for now." I force a smirk, trying to act normal.

"Why don't you two go wake up your brothers while I start on breakfast?" I ask.

"Yeah, okay. Come on Hanna."

"'Kay."

I watch my two friends leave to freshen up before waking the guys. I get to the kitchen and start making French toast, bacon, eggs, pancakes, fruit and yogurt for breakfast at eight o'clock. Everyone, except Cam, enter the kitchen. They're talking but I opt to get lost in my thoughts, tuning out my friends. My thoughts are interrupted but those of Cam's.

'Right. Aidan and I are at a cabin with her friends.'

"Hey sleepyhead." I say without looking up, busy flipping a piece of French toast.

"Bathroom's back down the hall, after the bedrooms." I say finally looking up with a half smile.

I catch him mumble a thanks before he turns and heads for the bathroom. He re-enters the kitchen a few minutes later while e erroneous is serving them selves food. I quietly pass him a little bit of food, knowing the effects of food after practically being starved for a week. He flashes me a small smile of gratitude before eating. After breakfast, Mark and Adam do the dishes while we headed to the small gym with everyone else.

"So, who has a phone with reception?" I ask the group.

"Currently, absolutely no one." Sam says.

"You'd have to go into town to make a call." Sissy replies.

"Just yesterday, before you both showed up here, your cell tower crashed." Hanna explains to my confused look.

"Damn." I say. "Horrible luck. Oh well, we'll just have to take a trip into town then."

"Alright."

"I'm in."

"Sure."

"What's up?"

"Going into town."

"Okay."

"With ya."

"Ah, so much talking!" I laugh.

"I agree." Cam said.

"Of course you would." Adam mutters.

"What?" Cam asks.

"Nothing!" Adam says quickly. "Uh, you said something about going to town?"

I laugh at Adams antics, "Yes, Adam."

"For?" Mark asks.

"A call." Cam says simply.

"When?"

"Now."

"Like that?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at yourselves."

Cam and I look down and finally realize the attire we are in. Tattered, dirty and blood stained white T-shirts, torn black pants, no shoes, cuts, scrapes and bruises covering our bodies and faces. All in all, we look like we got hit by a train. Twice.

"Meh. We should be fine." I say, not concerned.

"Seriously?!" Hanna exclaims.

"Yeah, we don't have to go all the way into town, just to the edge of the woods." I reply.

"Fine." Hanna grumbles.

**Jamie's POV **

Today marks the end of a week. Cam and Aidan-Auryon had been kidnapped a week ago. I haven't slept once, barely eaten anything either, I was too worried. Everyone else is in just about the same condition, even at school we were practically on auto pilot. Everyone knew what happened, no one really bugged us.

Last night we got a call from dad in Canada. They said they were coming back home. Everyone was hopeful, until he said they were dead, my friends were killed. I cried for hours after that call ended, my brother holding me. We got permission from our remaining parents to stay home from school as the news was leaked to the media and we were too grief stricken to focus today.

I've sat in my room all day, knees to my chest crying and staring at the wall. I haven't let anyone in, not even mom or Damion. I decide I need to move and get somewhere, other than my room.

I go to Aidan's room and crawl through her open vents. When I emerge from the vents I just stare at something colourful and happy. A few minutes of staring at it and I understand it's a painting. I can see Cam's style in it, and another I presume to be Aidan's. I slide down the wall and continue to stare at it before I burst into tears again, knowing I'll never see my friends again.

If I ever find who took them, I will kill them. I will not hesitate. I don't care how, I don't care when. They will pay with their life. My eyesight finally turns black as I slip into oblivion.

**Ethan's POV **

I lay awake in my bed staring at my celling. It's only been a week. Seven days. I feel like it's been longer, too long. Now, they're dead. Dead. The word sounds so familiar, yet so foreign. Familiar because our parents are Avengers, yet foreign because death has only occluded once in our family. Cam's mother. Now, Cam and Aidan-Auryon.

My melancholy thoughts are disrupted as my cell phone rings. Unknown Name. Unknown Number. I don't care at this point, I just answer the phone.

"Hello? Ethan a Banner speaking."

_"Good, I dialled the right number."_

"Not to be rude, but who's calling?"

_"Uh. Aidan and Cam?"_

"They're dead."

_"Very much alive, Banner."_

"Prove it."

_"Aidan's first morning, we woke everyone up with water guns. Why do you think we're dead?" _

"Uh, yeah. Okay. Tony called last night saying you guys were dead."

_"Why?"_

"Your captors sent a video."

_"What?!"_

"Uh, never mind."

_"Fine. Call one of the Avengers. We have to go, people are looking at us weirdly."_

"What? Why?"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Damn," I whisper. "I gotta call dad."

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_"Hello?"_

"Dad,"

_"Hello, Ethan."_

"Cam and Aidan-Auryon-"

_"I'm sorry Ethan-"_

"Don't be, they're alive."

_"No, they're not."_

"They just called me and told me something only they could."

_"What do you mean? Where are they?"_

"Jarvis, can you trace my previous call?"

_Outskirts of Peterborough, Ontario, Canada._

"You catch that dad?"

_"Yeah, we're turning around now."_

"Alright. Be safe. Love you dad."

_"Love you too, Ethan."_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Well, that went well."

**Aidan's POV**

"Well, that was fun." I say. "Back to the woods!"

"Yes, people are staring." Cam agrees.

We head back through the woods on the trail until we break off and go to the cabin. We decide to watch a movie. I take the first off the pile and put it in the PS3. The movie was Day Breakers. We all sat in comfortable silence, relaxing and watching the movie. When it was over, the door burst open and twelve people rush in.

"I swear to God, if that door is broken, all of you are paying to make this cabin brand new." I say before I register who entered the cabin.

"Aidan!"

"Cam!"

I hear many relieved yells before Cam and I are engulfed in a none crushing group hug. Cam and I let it go on for a while before we had to stop it.

"Can't-"

"Breath!"

Cam and I breath out in each other's faces. The way everyone had hugged us we were in a position where Cam was slightly bent over and about an inch from my face. When everyone separates we realize how close we were and blush. Before we can say anything, Steve pulls Cam into a hug and my parents do the same to me. As I'm stuck between my mom and dad, the sudden realization of the past week washes over me. I start to feel safe as I'm in my parents arms.

I don't know how long we hugged for, but I never wanted it to end. Unfortunately we don't always get what we want. Once out of the embrace, I felt exhausted. Time went by in a blur. I didn't notice anything until we were in a jet.

"You should lie down, Aidan." Steve gently tells me.

"Cam, too." My dad chimes in.

'Gee. Nothing like being told to do something.'

'Yeah, but I am really tired now.'

"Touché." I say out loud.

"What?" My mom asks.

"Uh, nothing. Just tired and thinking."

"Then lie down. We'll wake you when we're home."

"Okay."I yawn as I lie down.

I close my eyes and within seconds, I'm in a deep sleep. I'm shaken awake in what feels like a few minutes.

"Mmmnn. Go 'way." I mumble while lazily swatting whoever was trying to wake me.

"Aidan, come on. You can sleep when we get inside." They say softly.

"Mehrengretem." I mumble.

"Alright then,"someone chuckles as they pick me up.

After a few minutes of being carried, I'm set down gently on, what I presume to be, my bed. Whoever carried me carried me tucked me in. For the first time in a week, I finally feel completely safe. I let myself be dragged back to darkness. I knew as soon as I slipped into sleep, it would not be peaceful.

**Not sure, but I think this was the longest chapter I've done. Thanks got reading, please drop suggestions for the next or future chapters. Review, PM, ignore this writing, do as you with. Bye!**


End file.
